DANGEROUS DEJA VU
by GoldAngel2
Summary: The newlyweds experience a bit of trouble in paradise as the Sandstorm Desert Rally brings two former admirers back into their livesand a big surpriseRating may change
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Here's another Speed Racer story (Boy this is getting addictive ) This time I wrote a bit of a conflict for the newlyweds as two former admirers of Speed and Trixie are not very happy about the marriage and try to break the couple up. The two antagonists in the story are Lady Sibana from "The Fire Race" and Prince Omar from "The Dangerous Desert Race" both who had been drawn to Speed and Trixie in the episodes mentioned and I thought it would be interesting to have both join forces to split them up. There will also be an appearance by Kim Jugger and the couple will have some exciting news. Intrigued? Once again I do not own Speed Racer, Speed Racer Enterprises and DIC do.

DANGEROUS DÉJÀ VU

PROLOGUE

The trees surrounding the Racer homestead were splattered with the hint of autumn colors as the winds of September tickled at them in the sunshine. Inside, Pops was sitting at the kitchen table, perusing the headlines of the local and national newspapers' sports pages, racing sections. Before him was article after article of the Formula 1 season and most especially the coverage of his son Speed's marriage. He was amazed that although the wedding took place three months before, it was still in the front sections of the sports pages of the top newspapers, sports magazines and even in the gossip rags.

Pops sighed as he read the articles. They were all gossip snippets disguised as sports features, touting the Speed Racer marriage as among other things "an automotive world fairytale." Articles about the couple's relationship from when they first met and began working together in races to their wedding were in the tabloids constantly. Pictures taken by the media during the ceremony were paramount as Speed and Trixie's photos were mixed with Speed's wins during the season. And the photographers especially seemed to relish snapping pictures of the newlywed couple at the end of races as they embraced and kissed. Although it was innocent and not detrimental to his factory or the Go Team he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the amount of additional publicity.

Mom Racer came and brought him a cup of fresh perked coffee. She noted his sullen expression and placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "Dragon, what's wrong?"

Pops pasted a grin on his craggy features to reassure his wife. "Nothing, honey. I'm just reading about Speed and Trixie again. You'd think the papers would get tired of covering them, after all there are other drivers and subjects to cover," he stated peevishly.

Mom eyed her husband askance. "At least the publicity is positive, for the most part," she was quick to point out as she skimmed through the collection of news clippings.

Yeah, I know. But I can't help feeling that all this press is boding no good for our team. I may be imagining trouble but I can't help it. Thank goodness that the next race in Soofki is in two weeks, this lull in the season is always so annoying."

Their conversation was interrupted by the unique sound of the twelve-cylinder power plant of the Mach 5 rumbling up the driveway. Mom Racer straightened up and greeted her second born and his bride as they opened the door and walked in.

"Hiya Mom, Pops," Speed announced cheerfully, his hand on Trixie's shoulder as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Trixie added as she sat at the table and glanced at the clippings spread out on the table.

"Yeah," Speed said as he pulled over a chair and straddled it as he picked up a tabloid to peer at. He sighed and handed the clip to Trixie. "I guess we're still front page news, baby."

"Uh-huh," Trixie said in a blasé fashion. "But there also are articles about your wins, Speed." She pointed at a picture in **_The Sports Journal_** of Speed winning the Pineapple Grand Prix in Oahu last month.

Speed took the magazine and nodded. "Yeah, but its just a teaser to the main feature. Take a closer look." He pointed out the article preceding with the headline **_Marriage Agrees with Formula 1 Heartthrob As Speed Racer Keeps Winning. _**"See what I mean?"

"So what?" Trixie said, shrugging.

Speed shook his head. "It's just that the media seems to be covering me and my private life a bit too much. I mean, here we are in the midseason hiatus and they still write about us. It just doesn't seem right."

Pops snorted, "That's just what I was saying to your mother. I know publicity is great when it's all positive like this but I can't help feeling that something's gonna give. I can't help it but I gotta bad feeling about it." He frowned thoughtfully as Speed, Trixie, and Mom gazed at him quizzically…

Meanwhile, across the ocean and in the midst of the Persian Gulf, the tiny island country of Kapetapek the news of the world was totally unknown. This was a decree sent down from their ruler, Lady Sibana, the granddaughter of the recently deceased leader, Chief Zuma. Until three years ago, the border of Kapetapek was closed to other countries to keep their nation peaceful and then Chief Zuma made a declaration that the borders of the island nation would be opened upon the running of a race. He also offered Sibana as the prize to the winner as his wife. But the winner of that race, Speed Racer turned down the offer of the lovely Sibana even after he had won and assisted her and the chief to fight the overthrow of their rule. The chief was disappointed but did as he promised he opened the borders of the country but upon his death a year ago his rule passed to Sibana. She decided to keep the borders open but forbid any outside influence via newspapers so the country remained blissfully unaware of the goings-on of the outside world. Like her grandfather, Sibana was adamant about making sure that her country remained un-informed about outside influences that would upset the peaceful balance she tried to maintain.

She was in her study with her assistant Abdullah going over the affairs of state when a steward brought in the daily mail and placed it on her desk. She looked up with a peacock blue gaze and motioned to Abdullah.

"If you would be so kind, Abdullah, I'd like to go through my daily mail," she said, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. The man bowed obsequiously and left as Sibana rifled through the stack and came across the manila envelope with a Soofki postmark. Curious, she wondered why her distant cousin would be sending her mail. She slipped the platinum letter opener under the flap and reached in to find a packet of newspaper clippings and a note:

Dearest Cousin,

Thought that you'd find the contents of great interest. I was quite

shocked to say the very least. I'd like to know your thoughts after

you go through them.

Fondly,

Your cousin Omar.

Her curiosity piqued by his enigmatic missive, Sibana took the packet and began to methodically go through the bundle of news clips. As she did her eyes flew wide with shock and then as she proceeded to peruse the media they narrowed to azure slits. Finally in a fit of pure rage, Sibana took the letter opener and hurled it like a dagger at the opposite wall with all her strength. It hit a painting with the pinpoint accuracy of an arrow hitting a bullseye.

"How dare they! How DARE she! He's mine and he's been mine since the Fire Race!" she shrieked as she brushed her desk free of all objects, all her accoutrements flying and crashing to the tiled floor. On the floor in a shattered gold frame was a picture of Speed Racer. She bent down and snatched it up, not caring about the jagged edges of the broken glass as her tirade continued.

"Speed, how could you! I know that when you came here to run the race and grandfather picked you to win and be my husband you refused but I figured the way we parted that I'd see you again. Even though that annoying mouse of a girl with you had the nerve to say you were spoken for, the way you saved me from Kadar was so heroic I knew that one day you'd come back, telling me you made a mistake. And now you've done this, you married HER. How could you!" 

She absently caressed the picture as she continued. "Oh Speed, I saw the look on your face as you waved as you were boarding that plane, and the look in those beautiful blue eyes of yours. I know that you felt a little something for me, I just know it. Why did you have to marry HER? If you had returned to me you could be here ruling along side of me now that Grandfather is gone." She sighed and stared at the clipping with Speed and Trixie at their wedding laying on the floor then her fury returned. "But that scheming little tart bewitched you, she managed to get you besotted enough to marry her, OHHHH!" she railed stamping her foot in rage and then she whirled and plopped into her chair.

Sibana stared ahead still inwardly seething as her eyes came across the note from Omar then she spotted the phone. With a sigh she reached and picked up her phone to dial Omar's direct line.

The phone rang three times in the drawing room of Prince Omar of Soofki, a small commonwealth in the midst of the Sahara Desert and a serving girl answered. Sibana haughtily asked for her cousin.

"His Highness is getting his massage now," the girl informed her.

"I'm his cousin, you silly goose. Besides, he's expecting my call," Sibana said irritably. "Now go get him."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl went to do her bidding.

Sibana waited sighing impatiently, getting more incensed as the time ticked by. Finally Omar's voice came over the receiver. "Yes?"

"Omar, it's me, Sibana. What is the meaning of this?" she demanded shrilly.

Omar chuckled at his cousin's pique. "Knowing your feelings for one Speed Racer, I just thought that misery deserved company, my dear."

"Oh thank you so much," she replied acidly.

"You are more than welcome, my pet."

Sibana made an unladylike snort. "And pray tell, what about this bombshell makes you my company in misery?"

Omar's voice became laced with anger. "Because that infidel Racer has stolen my flower," he snarled.

Sibana answered quizzically, "Whatever do you mean, Omar?"

It was plain to discern that Omar was furious. "He married the woman who has haunted my dreams since the day I first heard her sweet voice. I'm speaking of the fair Trixie of course."

"But how do you know Trixie?"

"I was imprisoned by General Gaul's men when they tried their military coup a few years ago. Speed Racer was here to run in the Great Desert Race and he and Kim Jugger both rescued me and Trixie. She had the voice of an angel and when I saw how beautiful she was I fell instantly in love with her," he said in a dreamy voice.

Sibana sighed in annoyance. "I personally thought that she was nothing special. To be honest I wondered what Speed saw in her," she added waspishly.

Omar snickered, "Careful, my pet. Your green cat-eyes and claws are showing."

"My eyes happen to be blue," Sibana answered huffily.

"But your jealousy is showing. But fret not, I have come up with an idea and I thought that, considering your personal interest in the situation you would like to assist me," Omar purred silkily.

Sibana smiled for the first time since receiving the news of Speed's nuptials. "My dear Omar what is it you have in mind?"

Omar replied, "In two weeks my country is hosting the Sandstorm Desert Rally for Formula 1 and I saw Racer's name among the entrants. How would you like to assist me in preparing a gathering for the racers as a gesture of good will from my country? After all, I have no wife to assist me and I would relish a woman's delicate touch."

Sibana pondered the suggestion for a bit. "Hmmm, I see your point. And what kind of a gathering are you picturing?"

Omar continued, "I was thinking of a banquet and ball to celebrate my rule and the race. After all it will be the anniversary of the failed coup against me and when the International Racing Commission was scheduling races for the new season, they had contacted me. Of course I was thrilled to have Soofki chosen as a race location. So I think a ball and banquet for the participating drivers are in order."

Sibana agreed, "I think that's a capital idea, my dear. So what do you need me for, I'm sure your 'private' secretary could assist you quite well." She was well aware that Omar sampled his secretary's charms in his bed quite often. The woman was good for little else.

"For this I need the touch of a woman of elegance and substance. And considering the fact that your heart's desire will be here, I thought that you'd be only too happy to be here serving as my hostess," Omar said persuasively.

Sibana smiled as she responded, "I take it you have something else up your sleeve."

"You do know me so well don't you, my dear. Actually I thought it to be a golden opportunity for us to see just how strong the banns of marriage for Mr. and Mrs. Speed Racer are," Omar said cagily.

Sibana giggled, "Omar, you really are a clever and devious devil, aren't you?"

"Ah, so nice of you to recognize my talent, my love. It will be quite interesting and extremely amusing, don't you think?" he insinuated.

"I think it's absolutely delicious. I take it you intend to entice Trixie away from Speed?"

"Precisely," Omar replied. "And then you can come in and he'll be all yours for the taking."

Sibana smiled a feline smile. "I love it, Omar my dear. I'll be there in a few days to help to plan everything just right."

"I knew I could count on you, Sibana. I'll eagerly await your arrival. Until then, my dear cousin," Omar said as he hung up.

Sibana replaced the receiver with a Cheshire Cat smile curving her full lips. _The next two weeks could turn out to be quite pleasant _she said to herself as she rang the servants to come and clean the mess in her study. The door opened and Abdullah stepped in and surveyed the damage with the only indication of his emotion being a very brief flicker of surprise in his onyx eyes.

"Abdullah, I want you to clean this up and put my desk back in order. And summon Salome for me and have her meet me in my chambers, I'll be leaving for Soofki by tomorrow nightfall and I want her to pack." Sibana ordered as she whirled and headed for her private chambers. Abdullah nodded taciturnly and did as he was bid.

* * *

Back in the new Racer household, the new Mrs. Racer was on a ladder, busy painting the corners of the living room while her husband was in the kitchen putting the finishing strokes of painting the woodwork. The house was a surprise, waiting on a space of land right next to the Racer home on the same cul-de-sac when Speed and Trixie returned from the Pineapple Grand Prix. It was a wedding present from Pops and Mom, who had the sprawling ranch built for the newlyweds. They had, however, insisted on doing some of the interior themselves as the furniture from Trixie's cottage at the airfield was moved in. Speed placed the paintbrush in the can and wiping his hands, came over to where his wife was hard at work and with arms akimbo regarded her with mild reproach.

"Trixie, what are you doing up there? You could get hurt."

Trixie turned around and replied reassuringly, "I'm fine, Speed. I just wanted to get the paint into the corners." She turned and resumed her task but she turned too quickly and got lightheaded, losing her balance with a screech as she toppled from the ladder.

Alarmed, Speed rushed to the ladder and caught Trixie in his arms just in time. Sapphire blue eyes met sea green and as she looped her arms around his neck she said in a shaky voice, "Gee, I don't know how that happened, I thought I had pretty secure footing."

Speed cradled his wife in his arms. "That's all well and good honey, but I think you need to take a breather. I think we both do." He carried Trixie to the sofa by the far wall and sat with her in his arms. He nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Now isn't this much better?"

Trixie nodded as Speed captured her lips in a slow lingering kiss. They broke apart and she weakly protested, "Speed, we've got so much to do to get this place together. We haven't time to waste."

"Uh-huh," Speed answered as he continued his caresses. "We're just takin' a break, baby," he said as he buried his face in her hair.

Trixie squirmed and tried to get up but he tightened his arms around her. "So where do you think you're going, huh?"

"Speed, I have to finish painting so I can hang the pictures."

"We can finish later. Isn't this nice cuddling like this?" He would not be denied as his mouth found hers again and she was again swept away by her husband's relentless passion. She gave up as she was drawn into the heat of the moment.

After an indeterminate period of time Trixie drew back and said breathlessly, "Speed, you're insatiable. We made love all night, how do you keep up your stamina?"

Speed grinned at his wife lustily. "I take plenty of vitamins. Besides, I can't help it, Trix you're irresistible. I just can't get enough of you."

"I had no idea I married such a sex fiend," Trixie retorted. "Speed Racer, you're incorrigible, now let me up." Speed leered at her as she tried to get up again but she was firm. This time he let her up with a disappointed sigh.

"Okay, if you insist." He released his arms and Trixie got up with a jump and whirled to meet his amused and loving gaze.

"Humph!" She reached for the mail and tossed a letter at him saying, "Here, do something constructive, check the mail."

He caught it midair. "Killjoy." Glancing at the manila colored envelope he asked, "What's this?"

"I don't know but from the envelope it says IRC." She tossed over her shoulder as she knelt on the floor to empty a box of knick-knacks.

"Brother, what do they want now? Not another rule change before the next race," Speed groaned as he tore open the missive and studied its contents. "Ah-huh well that's nice," he said mildly.

Trixie got to her feet and came over. "What is it, Speed?"

He handed the letter to his wife. "The leader of Soofki is hosting a banquet and ball in honor or the Formula 1 race there in two weeks."

"Soofki? Is that where the Sandstorm Desert Rally is being held?"

"Uh-huh. As I vaguely recall we ran in a race there three years ago. I had run against Kim Jugger and won."

Trixie nodded in recognition. "Oh yeah, I remember now." She sat beside him with a twinge of weariness. "This upcoming race is going to be in the desert too, huh?"

Ever alert to his wife's attitude, Speed immediately noticed her less than enthusiastic response. "Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He gently brushed her hair away from her face in a soft caress.

Trixie gave him a wan smile. "I'm fine, love. I was just thinking that I might stay home for this race. You could get Sparky to navigate for you, you don't really need me there."

Speed eyed her incredulously. "Not need you? You gotta be putting me on, Trix. Of course I need you." He pulled her back on his lap and murmured, "I need you like I need the oxygen to breathe. A win wouldn't be the same without you there to share in it with me. Ya gotta be there with me, Trixie."

Trixie sighed softly as the lightheadedness returned. She leaned on Speed's broad shoulder, her eyes closed as she waited for the dizziness and nausea to pass. "Okay, Speed. I'll go."

"Really?" he drew back to look at her and he resembled a small boy who was just promised the world.

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Thank you, baby," Speed got to his feet with her still in his strong arms. "I've got an idea. Let me take you out to lunch and we'll go for a ride. Get out for a while, okay?" He put her down and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Trixie couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. Just let me go and freshen up a bit." She headed into their bedroom and sat on the bed holding her head so the dizziness would ease. She then ran a brush through her chestnut curls as she pondered the episodes of vertigo and nausea that have been plaguing her of late. And the fact that her period was late was making her wonder _Could I be pregnant already? We've only been married three months._ She frowned in concentration as she continued to ready herself for lunch.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..THE GO TEAM HEADS TO THE COUNTRY OF SOOFKI AND THE SANDSTORM DESERT RACE---WHERE THE PAST AWAITS**

**Next---RETURN TO THE PAST**


	2. RETURN TO THE PAST

__

Here's chapter 2-thanks to those who read and if you're signed in—please feel free to review

****

RETURN TO THE PAST

The Go Team sat on the chartered plane, heading over the ocean to the small principality in the midst of the Sahara Desert and it began its descent to taxi down the runway at the Soofki Airport. Outside the air was arid, with a touch of desert wind sweeping across the airstrip but inside the plane the air was thick with tension where the expressions on Speed and his wife rivaled the hot wind.

It hadn't been the most pleasant of trips, for the entirety, the two newly wed Racers had been bickering over little inconsequential matters but their squabbling was putting a damper on everybody else's trip. It started with Trixie's moodiness toward Speed as he attempted to hold a conversation with her and then blew into subdued snippy remarks between the two and overt sarcasm that flew back and forth. It had escalated so that by the time the plane actually landed, neither Speed nor Trixie were speaking to each other, both sitting with scowls on their faces and arms crossed. 

Mom nudged Pops and remarked, "I don't understand what's wrong with Speed and Trixie."

"Eh, probably just a lover's spat." Pops grunted, "Whatever it is, they have to work it out between themselves. Just as long as it doesn't distract Speed from winning the race."

Mom gave him a disgusted look as just a few seats up Speed sighed and unhooked his seat belt. He wordlessly reached over to assist his wife with hers and was dismayed then annoyed to have his hands slapped away. 

"I can do it myself," Trixie snapped. "I'm not helpless."

"Fine!" Speed countered, his temper rising. He threw off his belt in a short jerky motion, clearly angry and then got to his feet and strode away leaving his wife to fend for herself.

The hatch of the plane opened and the airport personnel went about unloading luggage, pit supplies and lastly, the Mach 5. Speed, Pops, and Sparky went and supervised the operation, Speed being sullenly quiet through the procedure. 

Sparky noticed his pal's departure from his usual sunny disposition and commented upon it. "Hey, Speed what's the deal. Things tough with the little woman already?"

Speed glared at him in a threatening manner. "Cut the crap, Sparky and let's just get the Mach 5 and its supplies off the plane and to the garage we're usin'," he snapped.

"Okay, okay! Don't bite my head off," Sparky answered, a tad annoyed himself. "It's just that the way the two of you were goin' at it on the ride here, I thought that you might want to talk about it."

Speed sighed heavily and said, "To tell ya the truth Sparky, it beats the hell out of me why we're even fighting. All I did was try to talk to her and she damn near took my head off."

"Well, that's a woman for ya. You get that ring on her finger and the mask comes off."

Speed snorted, "Maybe that's true about other women but me and Trixie have been through hell and back together. There isn't anything about each other that we don't already know."

Sparky nodded, "Yeah, that may be true but every woman has something to hide."

Speed scoffed, "And what makes you such an expert on women? Last I knew you just now started going steady with Janine. That certainly doesn't qualify you as an authority."

Sparky was nonplussed. "W-well yeah I know but they are a strange breed." He saw the Mach 5 being unloaded and hastened to change the subject. "We'd better get to the car."

"Humph!" Speed shook his head in exasperation and followed.

* * *

__

Back at the passenger section Trixie was finally out of the plane. She dabbed at her wet eyes, having had a cry while the rest of the team had already disembarked. But Mom Racer had noticed her daughter-in-law's distress and sat beside Trixie while she finished crying, offering a supportive shoulder to the girl. Trixie was grateful but was mystified as to why she had suddenly become so upset.

Mom was still beside Trixie as she got to the stairs to get off the plane. She put a comforting arm around Trixie's shoulders as the desert wind whipped at Trixie's wide brimmed white hat that she usually wore when traveling. She looked very prim and proper as she and her mother-in-law descended the stairs to the tarmac below. The wind was getting stronger and sand from the nearby desert was airborne and flying into their eyes, irritating them.

Mom Racer sighed as she joined Trixie. "Goodness me, I wonder where we're to go. The airport depot is so far away and that's probably where we could get a taxi to the hotel." She shielded her eyes from the sun and wind as she glanced at the building that looked so small in the distance.

Trixie was about to reply when a long silver limousine pulled up to the two Racer ladies, perplexing them. The chauffeur exited and opened the rear door to let an elegantly dressed man out who had rather sharp features, thick lips and a thin mustache below black eyes that seemed shifty and insincere like a dishonest used car salesman. He smiled at the two flustered women.

"Ahh good day, ladies. May I be of assistance?"

Mom Racer smiled at the man in spite of the uneasy feeling she got looking at him. "You certainly can. My daughter-in-law and I were wondering how to get a taxi into the city to our hotel."

The man nodded as he said, "Finding a taxi at this time of day can be nearly impossible." He directed his chauffeur to take their luggage, which had been unloaded and placed beside them, into the trunk of the limo.

Mom eyed the man in astonishment. "How do you know who I am, sir?"

"But, of course." The man smiled widely as he ignored her question. "I believe that I can be of assistance. I'm Prince Omar, the ruler of Soofki and my limousine is at your disposal, Mrs. Racer. Allow me to escort both you and your lovely daughter-in-law to your hotel." He eyed Trixie in a predatory manner. "I'm surprised that you don't remember me, Trixie," he said a bit reproachfully.

Frowning in concentration, Trixie studied the man's plain features carefully, searching her memory for signs of knowing the man before. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with recognition "Oh, now I remember, of course! How are you, Your Highness?"

Omar took Trixie's hand in both of his and raised it to his lips for a kiss. "Trixie, it is indeed a pleasure to see your exquisite face again. You're even lovelier then I remember." He lowered her hand from his lips but still clung to it, making Trixie quite nervous . . . .

From over at the unloading ramp, Sparky, Pops, Spritle, and the rest of the Go Team were seeing to the Mach 5 and all the race equipment as Speed gazed forlornly at the passenger stairs where he spotted his wife descending. Just like when they were dating steadily, he hated it the few times when they quarreled, at that time when it happened, he would be miserable for days until they made up. And now that they were married, he felt it double. He watched as Trixie gracefully stepped on the tarmac, her white hat like a beacon drawing his eyes to her petite, shapely form. He anxiously glanced back at the activity with the team.

"Uh, say d'you guys need me here?" he asked as he noticed a silver limousine pull up to where Trixie and his mother were standing. He then observed as a man in an expensive gray silk suit and black hair exit the vehicle and approach his wife, taking her hand in both of his to kiss it. Speed felt the rise of jealousy as his face twisted in a scowl at witnessing the man's action. Without waiting for a response to his question, he took off toward the limousine in an angry stride. He came up to the threesome, his cobalt eyes flashing fire.

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said in a clipped tone dripping with displeasure as he grabbed Trixie's elbow and wrenched his wife away from the overly attentive prince.

"Speed!" Trixie protested but he was too angry to reason with. His eyes were burning like twin blue gas flames.

"So do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing slobbering all over my wife?" Speed snapped, his body tightly coiled and ready for a fight. Although he was dressed in his burgundy sports jacket, shirt and tie, he still looked formidable, his muscular physique evident even so formally dressed. 

Omar put a placating hand up and laughed shakily. "Please forgive me, my pugilistic friend. I was merely re-introducing myself to your beautiful bride and lovely mother."

"Re-introducing yourself?"

"Yes. Don't you remember, Speed? Approximately three years ago, you ran in the Desert Race and rescued me from my own dungeon where the military had imprisoned me when they tried to stage a coup. I remembered with fondness the angel who spoke encouragement to me from the other cell and lo and behold here she is, your new wife Trixie. She was your friend at the time, was she not?" He smiled at Trixie who blushed as she clung to Speed.

"She was my girlfriend," Speed corrected.

"Ah yes. Well, I never forgot the lovely jewel whose voice captivated me so and I was so pleased to see her again." Omar smiled so ardently at Trixie it was almost a leer.

Speed saw the lusty expression and felt impelled to put a possessive arm around his wife's tiny waist as his memory of the event came to him. He had recalled the prince's fond reaction to his then-girlfriend and although he didn't say nor do anything outwardly, he recalled brooding about it on the ride home. His arm tightened around her as he felt the Soofkian ruler's heated gaze on his beloved.

"He was just trying to help us, Speed," Trixie said softly to calm her husband down.

"That's right, son," Mom said evenly. "Since he saw you and the rest of the team involved with the Mach 5, His Highness was simply offering Trixie and I a ride to our hotel, that's all. He happens to be the ruler of Soofki."

"That's right, Speed. After all, I am indebted to you for rescuing me three years ago. Please allow me to see to getting your wife and mother safely to the hotel. Consider it a wedding present with my warmest wishes. Besides, the wind is getting quite fierce," Prince Omar pointed out as the sand swirled gusts were getting heavier, blotting out the sun.

Although still feeling a bit put off by the prince's overly warm attitude toward his wife and being so informed, Speed became shamefaced at his impulsive outburst. Offering his hand to the monarch he said in a sheepish manner, "I'm deeply sorry at having acted so horribly toward you, Your Highness. Please forgive me."

Omar smiled thinly as he took the proffered hand and shook it. "Think nothing of it, my friend. Why don't you go and see to your racing machine and I'll see to it that your wife and mother get to the hotel." The sound of another transport plane landing sounded above. "You need to make room for the next racer arriving so ladies we should go." He reached to take Trixie's arm again but Speed pulled her gently away.

"If you'll please wait a few moments, Your Highness, I'd like a word with my wife. We won't be long." Before Omar could say anything he drew Trixie away to address her. "Look, Trix baby, I know I was wrong for blowing up on the plane and I'm sorry. I hate it when we fight." He leaned down to nuzzle her.

Trixie's arms reached around his neck. "Oh Speedy, I hate it too. I just don't know what's wrong with me lately. The least little thing sends me off the deep end and I start crying." Their mouths found each other for a lingering kiss and watching from the limo in the distance, Omar seethed.

They drew apart and were startled by a deep drawling accented voice. "Well look who's here, Speed Racer and his bride. My heartfelt congratulations to you both." They both whirled around and were face to face with the sardonic but handsome visage of Kim Jugger, who was grinning wryly at them. His black cape flew about him in the wind giving him the appearance of a reserved, chilling apparition. 

Always the good sportsman, Speed released Trixie and held out his hand with an urbane smile. "Kim, it's good to see you again."

Kim shook his hand briefly as he remarked, "Well, looks like this time you weren't able to touch my new car for the race."

Speed's eyes narrowed slightly as Trixie felt him tense up in rising anger. "Look, when are you gonna realize that it wasn't me that sabotaged the Black Tiger?"

Kim tossed his head and replied mockingly, "Yeah, sure. Well this time's different, Speed. I won't allow you or anybody to keep me from winning the Sandstorm Desert Rally." He then changed tact as he perused Trixie and smiled showing even white teeth against his olive skin. "Trixie, you look ravishing. Allow me to offer my congratulations to your recent wedding." He took Trixie in his arms and said, "I believe it is customary to kiss the bride," as he captured her lips with a prolonged kiss.

"Ohh! Hey!" Speed's voice called out in dismay as Kim released his flustered wife. He grabbed Trixie and while holding her growled, "What's the big idea?"

Kim threw his head back and laughed, "Save it, Speed. As lovely as your bride is, I am a man of honor and would never take liberties with a married woman. There is however, a lady who has stolen my heart."

Trixie's eyes brightened up. "Really, Kim?" But her next words stayed in her mouth as Kim abruptly turned away without a goodbye. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a shadow of pain in his glowing amber eyes. She stood there looking after him when Speed's hand on her elbow snapped her back to the here and now.

"Trix, are you okay?" Speed asked solicitously as he regarded his wife's thoughtful frown.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Speed opened his mouth to say something then shook his head. "Nothing, honey. Let's get you to the prince's limo, 'cause I gotta get back to the Mach 5." He propelled her to the waiting vehicle.

* * *

That evening after dinner Speed had excused himself to go out to the pit garage where he wanted to do a check on the pit equipment with Pops and Sparky. He kissed her on the forehead and promised her he would not be long as he left with Sparky.

Trixie sighed as she sat in the parlor in their suite. Pops had made sure that the newlyweds would have their own suite so they could be assured privacy. She was appreciative but also wished that her mind could be taken up with other things than her suspected pregnancy. Alone, it was virtually impossible to think of anything else. 

Trixie picked up a pillow and went to the bathroom. Raising the bottom of her shirt, she stuffed the pillow up and readjusted the shirttail. She studied her image in the mirror critically _Huh, I'll be really gorgeous when I'm big as a house! Those race groupies will be all over Speed and I'll be too big to move let alone knock their teeth out. He won't even look at me! _she said, stifling a sob as fear of Speed's imagined rejection overtook her. 

Her hormone induced self-pity party was interrupted by a knock on the suite door. Startled and wiping the tears from her eyes, Trixie ran to the suite door and opened it to find what appeared to be a palace footman with an invitation on a small gold tray.

"Yes?" Trixie asked politely.

"Mrs. Speed Racer?" the man inquired.

"Yes?" she repeated.

He proffered the tray with a deep bow. "His Highness requested that this be delivered to you in person. He also wanted you to know that he would be humbly honored by your presence."

Quite taken back by the presentation of the invitation from Prince Omar, Trixie was speechless. She took wordlessly the envelope and the footman bowed again then turned on his heel and left. She took the envelope and closing the door, she slipped a finger under the flap and pulled the elegant card out.

Dear Trixie and Speed,

His Highness Prince Omar Mohammed Salaam requests your 

presence at a ball and banquet at the Imperial Palace , the

following evening. I look forward to seeing you.

In Humble Sincerity,

Prince Omar

Trixie studied the invite thoughtfully_ He certainly is being quite gallant and generous_ she mused as she took a seat on the sofa in the suite. Her mind went back to the first time she saw Omar after being imprisoned in the cell next to his and how his voice painted a picture in her romantic teenaged mind of a handsome prince. How disappointed she was to see that he was not the dashing figure his voice portrayed him to be. But she didn't recognize the prince at the airport, _He must've had some plastic surgery done, for he's not bad looking at all. _It was true for if he still wasn't the storybook prince of her imagination but the work he had done on his appearance in the last three years made him dapper at the very least.

She was still woolgathering when the door opened to the suite an hour later and her husband walked in. He came over to the sofa to sit and greet her.

"Hiya, baby. How ya doin?" Speed said as he put his arm around his wife and leaned in for a kiss. He noticed the card in her hand and curious asked, "What's that?"

"Huh?" Trixie said blankly, shaken from her reverie. "What?"

"That," Speed replied as he plucked the card from her hand. He skimmed through the short invite and continued, "Oh yeah, the banquet and ball. All the Formula 1 drivers and crews are invited. Hmmm, that's a pretty formal invitation, our wedding invites weren't this fancy." He tossed the card on the coffee table in front of them and studied his wife's appearance. "Is it my imagination, Trix, or did you put on a few pounds after I left?" He patted her rounded belly, chuckling, thinking it was a joke.

Trixie jumped to her feet, arms akimbo and was ready to set him down a few pegs when her hand felt the pillow still under her blouse. "Oh my!" she shrieked as she dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door. She snatched the pillow out and tossed it in the bathroom then wrenched the door open and flounced over to the far side of the sofa, away from him.

Speed stared at her with a perplexed expression on his handsome face. "Honey, are you all right? I mean, I was just thinking that you were putting me on so I laughed. I'm sorry if I offended you, really." He slid over closer to her and reached to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Is something wrong?"

Trixie turned to him and almost started crying, seeing the tender love and concern burning in Speed's cobalt orbs. Instead she pasted on a too bright smile and said cheerfully patting his hand reassuringly, "Nonsense, Speed, everything's fine." She got up and said to him, "I'm gonna get ready for bed, okay? It's been a big day." She turned to head to the bedroom.

Speed stood up and grasped her arms to detain her. "You're sure you're okay?" he said gently.

She gazed lovingly at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm fine, love. Now come to bed."

Speed nodded and followed her, turning out the lamps. He frowned thoughtfully as he pondered over Trixie's recent mood swings. It seemed that one minute she was happy and full of cheer and then the next she was sullen and uncommunicative, close to tears. He shook his head but made a mental note to watch her carefully to make sure everything with her was all right. Resolved, he entered the bedroom after her, closing the door.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…. SPEED AND TRIXIE ARE BROUGHT FACE TO FACE TO CONFRONT THE PAST AS TWO FORMER ADMIRERS ENTER INTO THEIR LIVES—WITH PLANS FOR THE NEWLYWEDS 

NEXT----FAIRYTALE NIGHTMARE


	3. FAIRYTALE NIGHTMARE

FAIRYTALE NIGHTMARE

The sun peeked through the window of Speed and Trixie's suite the next morning, waking the bride as she opened her eye to the playful ray of light. She yawned and stretched like a sleepy kitten and reached over to feel for her husband. She became awake when she realized his side was vacant and then she heard the rushing water of the shower. The water was turned off and she knew Speed had finished because she listened to him whistling tunelessly as he finished his toilette. The door to the bathroom opened and Speed stepped out, clad in only a towel wrapped around his loins so Trixie closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep. He glanced briefly over at his wife in the bed and then went to the open suitcase to get his clothes, his back turned to her and she opened her eyes to tiny slits to admire her husband's muscular physique. All though of average height he still was a magnificently built man who never failed to cause her pulse to quicken or her heart to pound and now she could see and feel his body every day and most importantly, every night. Last night, as it had been every night since the wedding, they made love ardently until sheer exhaustion overtook them, falling into a deep peaceful sleep locked in each other's arms.

Trixie continued leisurely watching her husband as he hummed softly, taking his articles of clothing out of his bag and then whipped the towel off and sat on the edge of his side of the bed. Trixie blushed in spite of herself at the sight of his bare bottom as he planted himself on the bed to begin dressing. With a mischievous smile she decided to make her presence known. She ran her fingers slowly and silently across the bed and up Speed's bare back, stopping at his shoulder blades in a slow caress.

A deep "Hmm" came from Speed who said in a teasing voice, "If you keep that up, I'll never get to the track this morning. And you know I have to practice for the race."

Trixie giggled, "I know but I couldn't resist."

Speed chuckled, "And you call me insatiable." He stood up to adjust his shorts and fasten his white jeans and then continued, "What's with the pillow up your shirt last night?"

Trixie leaned back against her pillows with a slight frown _should I tell him what I suspect?_ She remained quiet while trying to decide as he got to his feet and donned his blue sport shirt with the gold "G" on it. Like before every race and practice she could tell Speed was getting into race mode, his ki was tense and focused and he appeared anxious.

Speed turned around and regarded his wife quizzically. "So?"

"So what?"

Speed sighed as he tied his red neckerchief on completing his dress. "Okay, Trix, okay. If you don't want to tell me, that's your choice." He threaded his black belt through the loops of his pants and the jerky way he did it indicated his irritation with her.

"I'm sorry, Speed," his wife said contritely. Trixie got to her feet and tried to placate him but miffed he walked away and grabbed his helmet and gloves and strode to the door.

"I'm late for the track. I'll see ya later." Speed tossed over his shoulder as he let himself out, slamming the door.

Trixie flinched at the angry sound, her shoulders slumped as she sat disconsolately on the bed, fighting tears as the morning nausea began its assault on her. She ran to the bathroom just in time.

* * *

Later that evening, the two were getting ready for Prince Omar's ball and banquet. The ruffled feathers of the morning's disagreement were long forgotten as both Speed and Trixie were completing dressing.

Speed was finished tying his tie and reached to splash on some cologne. He cast a glance at the closed bathroom door and wondered why Trixie had been so adamant about not being in the room dressing with him, after all they were married for three months now, for Pete's sake. If there was any inch on her entire body that he hadn't seen by now, he needed glasses. But considering her behavior of late, he decided to humor her to keep the precarious peace between them intact. He shook his head as he slipped his deep crimson Go Team dinner jacket also with a gold "G", on. "C'mon Trix! Aren't ya ready yet?" he asked with a touch of exasperation.

"I'm almost ready! Just let me finish my makeup," she called out from behind the door.

"Okay. But get a move on, the ball and banquet starts at 8," he informed her as he took a seat in the chair by the window to wait.

After a short while the door opened and Trixie stepped out with a flourish. "Well?"

Speed shot to his feet, his eyes wide cobalt pools. He always knew Trixie was beautiful no matter if she were in jeans or a gown but he could just stare at the candy apple red vision that was his wife. "Wow," he said in awe taking in the strapless skintight silk sheathe ball gown that clung to every lovely curve. The gown was stitched with gold and black beads in swirls that surrounded the dress. But the one outstanding feature that drew his attention then ire was the slit on the right side that went up to above her knee, revealing her shapely calf. The dress oozed sex appeal.

Trixie smiled, pleased at his reaction but her smile disappeared with his next statement. "Ah, d'ya have another dress you can wear, Trix?"

Dismayed she asked, "Why, Speed? Don't you like it?"

He nervously ran his hand through his coal black hair. "S-sure I like it, baby. It's just a bit too…revealing."

"Revealing?" Trixie echoed. "Speed we're going to a formal ball, not a swap meet or drag race. Besides," she added. "I had this gown made in Paris especially for formal race events. Your mother thought it was magnificent." She studied herself in the full length mirror

He muttered, "Humph! Why don't you just wear a nightgown? It covers more. And that horny prince doesn't need any more ideas."

"What are you implying?" Trixie asked sharply.

"Nothing. I have eyes though," Speed said sullenly.

"Ohh! You're absolutely ridiculous." She flounced over to the dresser to get her long black gloves

Speed suddenly realized he had to make amends. He said placatingly, "It's a groovy dress, baby but I'd rather you wear something else." He turned his back on her with his arms folded and swallowed hard, trying to stem the rising heat in his body. If that dress was causing him to get aroused at seeing her in it, he shuddered to think how the prince would react. His highness had made it abundantly clear that he was attracted to his wife.

But Trixie, who saw Speed's reaction and wrongly ascertained it as rejection became infuriated. "Speed Gregory Racer, I am wearing _this_ dress. It's a ball gown and extremely appropriate so if you have a problem with that, deal with it."

Speed found her attitude was making him incensed so he countered "Yeah, and your old buddy Omar's gonna just love it too, huh?" He regretted saying it the minute the remark left his mouth.

Trixie whirled and skewered him with a look. "If you don't trust me, Speed, then we really have nothing to talk about." She said coldly as she raised her head in a haughty fashion and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She turned her head and avoided looking into his earnest blue eyes.

"Look honey, you know I trust you. I just don't trust that prince. He was all over you at the airport and if he weren't a prince I'd have cleaned his clock."

Trixie sighed, "You don't have anything to worry about, believe me, Speed." She reached and ran her fingers through his hair and caressed the side of his face.

"I just remember how he was drawn to you three years ago." Speed said with a pout.

"But you never said or did anything at the time to make me see that it bothered you," Trixie pointed out.

"I know but it did," Speed said dourly. He glanced at his watch. "Hey we'd better shake a tail feather, it's almost 8." He took her elbow and they left the suite to head to the ball.

* * *

The royal palace of Prince Omar, ruler of Soofki, was a large impressive structure, placed strategically on a hill overlooking the government center of the capital city. A long winding road led to the dwelling and the Mach 5 rumbled to the expansive staircase leading to the entrance. A royal footman opened the car door and offered his hand to assist Trixie out as Speed exited on the driver's side. A valet then got in to drive the car to the parking lot over by the pool.

Speed was a bit antsy about allowing the man to take the wheel. "Be careful, buddy. The Mach 5's not like other cars."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll see to it that she's parked in a safe area." The young valet shifted to drive and roared off.

Trixie came to her husband's side. "Relax, Daddy. Your little baby will be fine."

Speed grunted, "She better be or I'll have that guy's hide." He grasped his wife's elbow and they climbed the stairs to the palace entrance. They walked into the foyer and were amazed at the grandeur of the building, an actual fountain and koi pond in the center.

"My goodness, " Trixie remarked. "How incredible."

Speed nodded as he guided her into the enormous ballroom, threading their way through the crowd of racers, their mates and the press, paparazzi scattered throughout like rats at a county fair, their flashbulbs strobing all around.

"Well, that figures," Speed said with disgust as one paparazzo flashed his camera in his and Trixie's face, startling them.

"Speed, please no scenes. The last time you mixed it up with a photographer, you almost got busted and Pops almost had a coronary," Trixie reminded him.

Speed grinned at his wife. "Take it easy, sweetheart. I promise I'll be a good boy now if you promise me you'll be a bad girl later."

"You're disgusting, Mr. Racer."

"Yeah Mrs. Racer, but don't ya love it," he said wickedly as he nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses in the nape of her slender neck.

He then pulled her closer into his chest to continue when an embarrassed "Ahem" stopped him. Speed looked up and fought his rising annoyance when he saw Prince Omar standing in front of them, smiling.

"Well, hello my friends. So glad you finally got here." His black eyes lit up lasciviously as he feasted them on Trixie in her red ball gown. "Trixie, my dear, you look absolutely stunning, a gossamer vision come to life." He took her hand and kissed it slowly as Speed's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Oh, by the way I want you both to meet someone. What do you think of the setup and décor?" He directed the question to Trixie whose arm he had taken hold of while Speed, with no other alternative left him followed glumly behind.

"I think it's lovely, Your Highness," Trixie said in a polite and soft voice. Speed just grunted as Trixie threw him a disapproving look.

Omar smiled, pleased by her approval. "Thank you my dear. But the real credit goes to my dear cousin who dropped everything and came here all the way from Kapetapek. Ah, here she is!"

He led them to a petite feminine form in peacock blue satin with her back to them. Even without turning to the casual observer, the woman was a beauty, her raven hair swept up in an elegant French twist and a string of diamonds encircling her neck. Omar addressed her cheerfully.

"Sibana, my love I'd like to introduce you to two dear friends. Mr. & Mrs. Speed Racer," he began but his cousin turned around and smiled at the couple brightly, and then she lowered her lashes flirtatiously at Speed who was speechless.

"Oh Omar, my dear you're mistaken. I know these lovely people quite well. As a matter of fact, Speed and I are old friends, aren't we?" she purred as her blue eyes sparkled and she threw her arms around a flabbergasted Speed and Trixie watched with growing ire.

"Uh, h-hi Sibana. Long time, no see," Speed stammered as he gaped at the loveliness of the woman before him. Married or not he was a man after all and he couldn't help but admire Sibana until he received a hard elbow in his ribs from his wife. He laughed nervously as he reached for Trixie and brought her forward. "You remember Trixie? We're married now."

"How good of you to remember, Speed," Trixie said sarcastically as she glared at her husband.

Sibana's eyes narrowed slightly and she pasted a shallow smile on her exotic features. "Of course I do. How are you, my dear?"

Trixie, always aware when she has a rival for Speed, immediately picked up on the other woman's covert hostility and responded with polite coolness. "Just fine, thank you. How are you, Sibana?"

Sibana nodded her head regally. "I'm fine thank you, Trixie. And you amaze me, you look absolutely lovely. Usually ordinary looking girls can't look glamorous no matter how hard they try so I guess marriage must agree with you."

Trixie's eyes glowed with green fire as she recognized the thinly veiled barb aimed at her. But she fought the urge to retaliate in kind as she smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much for noticing. But I guess it's true," she said resignedly shrugging her slender shoulders. "When you get married your priorities just change." She brushed an imaginary strand of hair back with her left hand, allowing the diamond and gold band on her finger, her irrefutable proof of belonging exclusively and totally to Speed, to pick up the overhead light from the chandelier bringing the other woman's eyes to the rainbow dancing there.

The action scored a direct hit as Sibana smiled coolly, her eyes flashing. "I guess that's what they say." She tried a different strategy as she suddenly remembered the two men standing there. She slithered over to Speed and asked him, "How about a dance, Speed? For old time's sakes?"

Not wanting to appear ungracious he replied, "Uh s-sure Sibana. I'll be right back, Trix," as Sibana pulled him to the ballroom floor in front of a stunned and angry Trixie, leaving her with Omar much to the latter's delight.

"Well, Trixie I guess that leaves us. Would you do me the honor?" Omar offered his arm chivalrously and having no other choice, she took it and allowed the prince to lead her onto the ballroom floor where she planned to keep a watchful eye on her husband.

Because the racers entered in the rally hailed mostly from the states, Prince Omar had the musicians play American pop favorites so the ballroom was filled with dancers. They had been playing energetic mod numbers and rock but at present they were laying some slow paced songs, giving the party a subdued romantic mood. The floor was filled with couples swaying to the music.

Speed was leading Sibana in the slow dance, trying to keep a respectable distance but the woman wrapped her arms about his neck, plastering herself to him as music floated in the air.

"Ohhh Speedy! Isn't the music dreamy?" Sibana cooed as she snuggled closer.

"Uh, yeah it's groovy," Speed replied absentmindedly as he squinted at the crowd through the dimmed lighting, looking for his wife and the prince.

"You know Speed, when you left my country three years ago, I never forgot you. You were so brave and fearless, rescuing me when Kadar tried to make me his. Yet you stepped in to save me. I owe you my life, Speed." Sibana said shyly as she drew closer.

Speed looked at her lovely upturned face and peacock blue eyes and suddenly all he saw were sea green eyes with a delicate bow-shaped mouth, framed by silky chestnut curls as at that moment, the orchestra began playing a lilting instrumental version of "When I Fall In Love." Then Speed spotted his wife and the prince on the dance floor and he felt a cold rage build in him at what he saw.

Omar was holding Trixie close, far closer than what could be considered decent let alone respectable. His left hand was holding hers, close to his chest and his right hand was located on the small of her back, inches above her shapely derriere and moving lower. Speed's eyes narrowed, as he became angrier at each passing moment. He wasn't even aware of Sibana any more as he muttered silently to himself _that joker's skating on thin ice. Prince or no prince, if his hand goes any lower on my wife's ass, I swear I'll break him in two._

Desperate to get away he said to Sibana, "I'm sorry, Sibana, but I'd like to take a break. How about we sit this one out?"

Sibana pouted prettily as she whined, "Oh Speed, I'm enjoying this so. Couldn't we at least wait till the song ends?"

He was wracking his brain to come up with an excuse when a firm tap on his shoulder interrupted Speed's dilemma, "Mind if I cut in?" He tore his gaze away from Trixie and Omar to see the amber orbs of Kim Jugger, whose expression was taciturn but laced with steel. Speed then noticed that his wife and the prince had disappeared and were nowhere in sight. He felt a rising sense of panic.

"S-sure Kim. No problem," Speed thrust Sibana into Kim's arms as he took off to find Trixie.

Sibana was dismayed as she called after his retreating figure. "Speed, where are you going? Ohh!" she said petulantly as she found herself dancing in the strong arms of Kim Jugger. She gazed up into the molten eyes of the dashing racer and she shrugged. "Well, if I'm the hostess I guess that means I must dance with everyone," she sighed in resignation.

Kim gave a short brittle laugh. "Don't act like it's such a chore, Sibana. After all I do recall that it wasn't so long ago you begged me to keep my arms around you and not leave you."

Sibana looked bored. "Did I? I can't recall."

Kim smiled a wry half-smile. "That's what I love about you, Sibana. Your beauty is surpassed only by the shallowness of your emotions."

Sibana's eyes narrowed as she hissed, "You weren't exactly complaining when we made love for three days straight."

"Was it three days? I find it hard to remember," Kim said casually but there was a flicker in his eyes that went undetected by Sibana, who began gushing over Speed.

"Ohh, it was so wonderful to see Speed again. He's even more handsome than I remember. I knew that one day our paths would cross again," she simpered.

Kim snorted in derision. "Sibana my dear, you really should calm yourself. Acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush really doesn't suit you. And over a married man."

Sibana gasped as his remark drew blood but she smiled at him and countered, "And jealousy doesn't suit your 'couldn't care less' attitude, Kim."

Kim danced Sibana off the floor and deposited her unceremoniously to the side by the buffet. "Always a pleasure, Sibana. Next time try not to drool so much, it's rather obvious and quite embarrassing." He laughed at her murderous expression as he turned and strode off.

Meantime, Speed was wading through the crowd of racers and their mates, his eyes panning the sea of humanity for the scarlet clad brunette that shared his name. He was glumly wondering if he would ever find her when he saw the silhouette of two figures dancing on the moonlit terrace. With a scowl marring his sculptured features, Speed made his way over. . . .

Prince Omar had guided Trixie to terrace while dancing to the strains of "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" and he held her close while whispering caressingly, "Trixie, you don't know how long I've dreamed of holding you like this. From the moment I heard your lilting voice, speaking encouragement to me as we were in captivity, I yearned for the day that I could hold you and tell you how I feel."

"Your Highness, I-I think we should go back inside now," Trixie stammered.

Omar chuckled, "Surely you don't begrudge a lonely prince a dance with the most beautiful woman here?"

Alarmed by the prince's ardent words, Trixie tried to loose herself from his tightening grasp but found he had an iron grip. Her fear rising, Trixie's eyes searched the throng at the ball for her husband, saying to herself _Oh Speed, where are you? Still with Sibana? Please come here, I need you!_

As if on cue, Trixie felt herself wrenched from Omar's arms and she was never so happy to see Speed's handsome albeit livid face. Annoyed, Prince Omar whirled to be face to face with the enraged racer.

"So what the hell's goin' on out here?" Speed snapped.

Prince Omar smiled a shaky smile. "Nothing at all my friend. I was just dancing with your lovely spouse as you danced with my cousin. She did say you two were 'old friends'," he insinuated wryly.

"Out here?" Speed questioned hotly as he ignored the sly suggestion.

"Well, it is a lovely evening. And the dance floor was getting crowded," Omar said, shrugging his shoulders indolently.

Speed tried to keep a rein in on his temper. As it was, he was reaching the boiling point at the prince's cavalier attitude concerning his over attentiveness toward his wife and he determined that the best thing was to leave. Without even saying good night, he grabbed Trixie's elbow and propelled her away from a dumbstruck Omar roughly dragging her through the crowd to the door.

As they exited the ballroom Sibana called out, "Yoo hoo, Speed!" but he paid no mind and just kept going, his hand gripping Trixie's hand so tightly, the diamond on her engagement ring was cutting into her finger. He practically pulled her arm out of its socket as he angrily stomped down the stairs.

"Speed, you're hurting me!" Trixie cried but he was oblivious.

"Hey you! Go get my car now, the white one with the M and the five!" Speed barked at the surprised valet. "Well, whattya waiting for? Move!" The young man took off with a displeased scowl, muttering something about "ugly Americans."

Trixie tried to calm him down. "Speed, you shouldn't talk that way to a royal servant, in a country that we're guests. You'll cause an international incident."

"Like I give a damn! Who cares?" Speed snorted.

"I do. I care how these people think about you," Trixie said soothingly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Speed eyed her disdainfully as he shrugged her hand away. "If that were true, Trixie, you'd have done what I asked and worn a different dress. I think you enjoyed having that horny prince all over you in there!"

Trixie felt as if she were slapped. "Speed, how could you say that?"

"Simple," was his curt reply. "Because it's true!"

"Ohhh, you're impossible!" Trixie said, incensed. When he was like this, there was no way to reason with him.

The Mach 5 rolled up to them and the valet exited and immediately rushed over to Trixie to assist her but Speed wrenched her away snarling, "Get your damned hands off my wife." He pushed her into the passenger side and slammed the door then leapt over his door and behind the wheel. He then gunned the Mach 5 away the palace and roared down the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust as the paparazzi, which had followed the couple out flashed their bulbs.

* * *

The door to the hotel suite banged open and the couple strode angrily in, Speed slamming the door. Trixie threw her evening bag on a chair as her husband began jerking at his bow tie to remove it.

"Well, I'm glad we got back here in one piece. For a while I had my doubts," she remarked pettishly.

Speed's eyes narrowed and he whirled on her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I guess I wouldn't know how to drive safely, I am only the defending Formula 1 champion racer, after all."

Trixie sighed, "Speed, I didn't mean that. I just think that you drove a bit too fast to get here and was it really necessary to use the Autojack at that intersection? What has gotten into you?"

Speed stood there with his arms crossed, his eyes flashing, looking like he wanted to say some things but wouldn't. Instead, he snorted, "Maybe you're sorry you married me. That's why you let that prince grope you on the terrace." He turned away abruptly.

Realization dawned on Trixie's delicate features. "Is that what this is all about? You're upset with me about that. It wasn't my fault, he was holding me so tight I couldn't get away. Besides," she added becoming angry herself, "You were wrapped around that boa constrictor on the dance floor, I saw you."

Speed flinched at the accusation tossed at him. "Who, Sibana? I was just trying to be gracious."

"Gracious? That's a laugh! She was all over you like a cheap suit," Trixie pointed out heatedly.

"Trixie, all I did was dance with her. I didn't take her out to the terrace under the moonlight, the thought never even entered my mind," Speed defended. "Unlike your prince."

"He's not MY prince," Trixie retorted. "Anyway, she was so obvious. And as usual, you just stood there, like you do whenever a female plasters herself to you. We may be married but some things never change," she said derisively.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Speed demanded.

Trixie got right into his face. "That means that I know exactly what's in Sibana's mind. The last time we were at her country her grandfather, Chief Zuma chose YOU to be her husband and she was clinging all over you. You sure didn't discourage her then, either."

"I didn't accept if you'll remember," he pointed out.

"And I heard what you said on the plane when we left Kapetapek three years ago. That someday you'd come back. Well, congratulations, you got your wish, the two of you can pick up where you left off for all I care. I hope you're satisfied!" she cried as she burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. The sound of her deep sobs tore at his heart.

Speed was filled with remorse as he pounded on the door. "Aw Trixie, come on. You know I didn't mean it, so come on out, please. I'm sorry I blew up at you."

Her sobbing continued as he remembered the incident she was speaking of. . . . .

****

Flashback:

The Go Team was boarding the plane home at the Kapetapek Airport and Speed was bringing up the rear, his eyes on the lovely Sibana. She was waving to him and he waved back, then entered the plane. He went to his seat and looked out the window as the plane taxied down the runway and took off and up.

He mused out loud to himself, "Someday, I'll come back."

Speed had no idea that across the aisle a pair of sea green eyes watched him and then turned quickly away as Trixie felt the sting of tears. For the rest of the ride home, she avoided Speed, even when he came over to try to talk to her she pointedly ignored him, recoiling from his touch, much to his dismay. Upon arriving home she continued her vow of silence, refusing his phone calls. After a week of being extremely persistent, he had finally broken her down and they made up but she never told him why she was so upset with him.

End Flashback

Speed sighed as he tried again. "Please, baby, open the door. I hate it when you cry and even more when we fight, please, please come out and talk to me," he begged but to no avail, Trixie was crying too hard to listen.

He persisted, "Aw come on, baby you know that the only woman in the world, the only woman ever for me was and is you. The first time I saw your pretty face, I knew it, you changed my life forever. I don't want Sibana, or anyone else, it's you, Trixie and nobody ever."

The sobbing was subsiding but Trixie remained locked in the bathroom so Speed sighed and walked over to the quadraphonic stereo in the first-class suite. He turned it on and twisted the dial looking for some soothing music and a soft instrumental version of "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" began playing throughout the suite. Speed sat down wearily and rubbed his eyes when the bathroom door opened suddenly and Trixie stepped out. They regarded each other with uncertainty, the angry words spoken between them still hanging in the air and between them like an invisible force field, keeping their distance from each other. But as the music played, like a melodic key unlocking the imaginary door that separated them, as if she were under the spell the music wove Trixie walked slowly to the chair her husband was sitting in and stood before him.

Speed sat there and watched as his wife held her arms out to take his hands and pull him to his feet to dance as her soft voice sang the words to the song surrounding them. She continued in a sweet almost croon in his ear as they swayed to the gentle song. Her voice mesmerized him as he filled his senses with her presence and Speed felt swept away by the silken feel of his wife in his arms.

"Ohh, Trixie," Speed murmured as he buried his face in her fragrant hair. "I'm so, so sorry for the way I acted. I just saw that prince with his hands all over you and I lost it. Forgive me, sweetheart?"

"Only if you'll forgive me, Speedy," she replied as he swooped her up into his arms and kicked open the door of the bedroom.

He said no words but answered her by slowly slipping her gown off and then divesting himself of clothing as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, covering her body with kisses. They then proceeded to let their actions speak for them as they made slow, languorous, unhurried love with each other. As they both reached climax and then drew away, Speed was speechless but for one sentence.

"You're forgiven," he said huskily as he captured Trixie's lips again.

Meanwhile, at his palace, Prince Omar and his cousin, Lady Sibana were sitting in his parlor in deep discussion as the last guest departed.

"Well my dear, did you get the poor unsuspecting fly into your web this evening?" Omar asked as he sipped at a goblet of champagne.

Sibana sniffed, not caring for the allegory. "I got to dance with Speed if that is what you're referring to. But Kim cut in on us before I could get anywhere."

"Ah yes, your erstwhile suitor. Well, that must have been quite interesting."

What about you, I saw you had maneuvered Trixie to the terrace. Did you fulfill your dream with your dream girl?"

"Alas, I too was interrupted by the irate bridegroom. He was in quite a temper too, I was a bit worried about my health. I know he's quite the fighter, he'd have given my bodyguards a battle I'm sure."

Sibana laughed scornfully, "You'd never dirty your hands in a fight with Speed Racer would you, Omar dear."

"Sibana, I am a royal prince, the crowned ruler of Soofki. Of course I'd never risk my life in such a foolhardy manner," Omar admonished. "Which leads us to the next phase."

Sibana's blue eyes lit up with interested malice. "Oh do tell, cousin dear, do tell."

"All in good time, my love. All in good time," Omar promised with an evil glint in his eye.

TO BE CONTINUED---TRIXIE'S SUSPICIONS ARE CONFIRMED AS SHE AND MOM RACER GET EXCITING NEWS

NEXT---CONFIRMATION


	4. CONFIRMATION

__

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed-J 

****

CONFIRMATION

The sun rose and splattered the Racer's suite in random patches of light that painted white squares on the wall and carpet. Both Speed and Trixie were up and dressed when there was a knock on the door and room service brought in the breakfast that Speed ordered for them. They drew up chairs to the table, which was set for them. Speed began to eat his meal with relish but couldn't help noticing how Trixie just picked at her plate and sipped her orange juice.

"Aren't you hungry, honey? You've hardly touched your food, is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

Trixie smiled a weak smile as she reassured him. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just eat and enjoy it."

Speed wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of his coffee. "If you say so," he said doubtfully, not liking her pale complexion.

"Don't worry about m---," she was about to repeat but her sentence was cut off as she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom. 

"Trixie!" Speed cried out. Alarmed by her hasty departure, he abandoned his breakfast and ran after her into the bathroom. He knelt beside her and gently brushed her hair back as she retched and kept retching. He was terrified as her eyes appeared glassy and the pallor of her face rivaled the porcelain of the bowl. "Take it easy, baby," said soothingly as he wet a washcloth and placed it on her forehead.

"Ohhh," Trixie moaned, her sickness making her weak. She tried to stand but her knees buckled as she fell against her husband.

Speed gently scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her softly on the bed and drew the comforter over her as she lay there looking deathly, her face totally devoid of color.

"I'm callin' an ambulance," Speed said firmly and began to rise but Trixie reached and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"D-don't S-Speed. It's not necessary," she entreated wanly. Deep down inside she knew what was causing her malaise, she was carrying their first child, she was sure. But she didn't want to tell Speed, not until she was sure.

"Not necessary? Don't be ridiculous, Trixie, this is your health, of course it's necessary." He reached to pick up the phone but with difficulty his wife sat up and restrained him.

"Speed, please. I-I'm feeling much better now, really." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up as he watched with fear in his cobalt eyes. "See."

Speed sighed in relief as he saw some color return to her cheeks. He crushed her in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder as she felt his body shudder slightly. "Thank God. I was so scared when you got so pale," he murmured, his voice breaking.

"Oh Speed, you need to stop worrying about me," Trixie insisted as she pulled away from his shoulder noticing the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Stop worrying about you? Angel, you may as well ask me to stop breathing. As a matter of fact, I'm skipping the track today and staying right here to take care of you."

"But you have a race to prepare for," Trixie pointed out.

"So what. You're more important than any race."

"Speed, Pops will have a fit if you skip practice. The race's tomorrow, you know."

"Trix," Speed said as he laid a finger on her lips. "I know that but I want to make sure you're okay. After the way you just got sick, I don't want to leave you. And as I recall, you've been getting lightheaded a lot lately. I love you and I'm very worried about you."

Trixie took his face in her hands and gazed deep into his eyes. "I love you with every fiber of my being but I am fine now and I want you to go to practice. It's your last chance before the race tomorrow. I'll be fine, I'm fine right now. Please?" she pleaded prettily.

Speed studied the upturned face before him, the face that dazzled him like no other and he knew what his answer was. He leaned in and kissed Trixie gently, then releasing her turned to pick up his helmet and gloves and went to the door. He then turned toward her and holding his things in one hand blew her a kiss with the other before he stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

A few hours later at the practice track, the Mach 5 was finishing its laps and pulling into the pit stall when it was met by Pops, Mom, and Sparky. Speed turned of the motor and just sat there, his mind a million miles away. His morose attitude did not go unnoticed by his parents, especially his mother.

"You didn't have a very good time for that lap, son," Pops said with a frown, holding his stopwatch. "A lap in 45 seconds isn't going to win this race, you've got some top notch competition."

"Yeah, I know," Speed said dully.

"Well, whattya plan to do about it?" Pops wanted to know.

Speed just grunted which made Pops temper rise. He glared at his second born and opened his mouth to express his displeasure when Mom stepped forward. She sensed something serious was bothering her son because his indifference to his track performance was a sign that something was definitely up. She wondered if it had to do with Trixie.

"Speedy, is something wrong with Trixie?" Mom asked softly, her cornflower blue gaze penetrating.

"What makes you think that?" Speed replied, trying to appear casual.

"Mother's intuition, son. I heard you two carrying on, on the plane and she just doesn't seem herself."

Speed cast his own worried blue eyes up to his mother. "Mom, she was so sick this morning, I thought I was gonna have to take her to the hospital. She barely ate a thing then threw up so badly that she couldn't even stand, I had to carry her to the bed." He sighed and gripped the wheel feeling helpless and frustrated. "I never should've left her this morning and I'm gonna go back and check on her." He started and revved the motor.

"Hey, what about practice? You need to do better for tomorrow," Pops barked.

Speed sighed, as he felt torn by his responsibility to the team and his concern for his wife. His mother however stepped in to save the day.

Mom patted her son's arm reassuringly. "Your father's right, son. You stay here and practice and I'll go see if Trixie's all right."

Speed looked at his mother gratefully. "Would you, Mom? Would you go to see if she's okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I've been worried about her too. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's all right." Mom Racer turned and headed out.

"Thanks Mom!" Speed called out. He watched his mother's retreating back. "Mom's one in a million, that she is."

Pops eyes were glued to his wife as she left. "She sure is," he said with something a kin to awe. He cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Now how about another run, Speed?"

"Sure thing Pops." He shifted gears and tore off down the track.

* * *

Back in the hotel suite, Trixie was just resting, lying on the overstuffed sofa as she pondered her recent bouts with nausea. She was positive that she was about to become a mother but the idea was still the cause of much doubt. And what about Speed, how would he feel about being a father so quickly after they had gotten married? Before they got married they had discussed having a family, both wanted one very much but felt that maybe the race schedule might interfere. But they both decided that if she happened to get pregnant, they both would be thrilled. 

**_Flashback: Lake Icy Chill_**

The sun had long since set and the moon had risen, a pearly disk in the velvet sky sending a soft light onto the mirror surface of the lake and the sleek white racecar with the "M" on the hood parked there, turning it to silver. But Speed and Trixie hardly noticed as the young couple was occupied by the mutual expression of their love. Gradually they drew apart and gazed at each other adoringly.

Trixie looked at the man who would soon be her husband. "Speed, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby," Speed replied affectionately, caressing her face. "Shoot."

"What do think about us having a baby when we get married?"

He regarded her closely. "Right away?" he said with a bit of dismay. He had hoped he's have Trixie all to himself for a little while before they started a family.

"Don't you want children?"

"Of course I do but I was hoping we could enjoy being alone together for a while." He nuzzled her neck but she pulled away and faced him. He sighed as he sat back in the seat and listened.

"I do too but it does happen. If it did, would you be okay with it?" Trixie persisted. 

Speed ran a hand through his coal black hair. "Gee, Trix, what do you want me to say? Of course I'd be okay with it. After all, it'd be our baby. But it'd be difficult what with the race schedule and all."

Trixie looked at him intently. "But…we'd handle it. Right?"

Speed turned back and gazed at her, the one person in the world he could never refuse anything. He smiled a slow, sweet smile. "You bet. We're a team, aren't we?" He reached to take her chin in his hand and drew her closer….

End Flashback

Trixie had another chilling thought. Suppose it wasn't that she was pregnant, that she actually had something wrong with her, what then? The symptoms were all pointing in the direction of the former but still her hormone driven emotions were getting the best of her customary common sense. 

Her musings were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Trixie sat up and made her way to the door. 

She opened the door to what appeared to be a royal messenger with an envelope on a golden tray. "A message for Mrs. Speed Racer." He offered the tray to Trixie bowing and after she took it, he turned on his heel and left.

Trixie opened the envelope and read the missive…

Dearest Trixie,

I truly enjoyed being in your charming company last night

at the ball, my only regret was that it was so short. However,

it would please and honor me if you would have lunch with

me. I eagerly await your reply.

Your humble servant,

Omar.

Trixie felt a panic as she reread the note and the words from Prince Omar sunk in. It appeared that he was totally indifferent to the fact that she was a married woman and that her husband was not only a champion racer but an expert fighter who was very jealous. She sighed and folded the note, trying to figure what to do when there was another knock on her door. She opened the door to find Mom Racer's warm smile beaming at her.

"Good morning, Trixie dear," she said sweetly. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Mom Racer," Trixie invited as she stepped back to let her mother-in-law in. The matriarch of the Racer clan strolled in and regarded her daughter-in-law fondly.

"We missed you at the track this morning. Speed said you weren't feeling well. I hope it's nothing serious." Her clear blue gaze, like her second son's unnerved Trixie.

She laughed uneasily. "Oh that. It was nothing, really. I'm fine."

Mom examined her closely. "Speed said you were pretty sick. He's quite frantic about it."

"Speed's too much of a worrywart, Mom. As you can see, I'm just fine," Trixie said in an overly convincing manner. She sat on the sofa in the suite and acted nonchalant.

Mom wasn't convinced. She took a seat beside Trixie and asked bluntly, "Trixie, are you expecting?"

Trixie's eyes flew open and she felt pinned by her mother-in-law's penetrating blue gaze. She gave up and decided to tell Mom her own suspicions. "I-I'm not sure but I think so. I skipped my period last month and it hasn't come yet this month." 

"I figured when I saw how you were behaving. Have you told Speed yet?" Mom inquired gently.

Trixie shook her head. "I don't want to till I'm absolutely sure. He might not like the fact that we're only married three months and we're already going to have a baby. We've never used any protection."

Mom looked lovingly at her daughter-in-law. "Darling, my son will be thrilled. He's always wanted to be a father with you as the mother. Oh I think it's marvelous!" She hugged Trixie tight and then said crisply. "We have to get you to a doctor."

"How? We're in a foreign country, I just don't trust a foreign doctor," Trixie protested.

"Of course not but this is a first class hotel. It's sure to have a reputable doctor," Mom insisted as she got to her feet and went to the phone to dial.

Two hours later, both Racer women were in the office of Dr. Sahibe, the in house doctor for the hotel. He had just given Trixie a thorough examination, including a pregnancy test and now she and Mom were waiting for the results. Due to the fact that she was a visitor to the country and the wife of the defending Formula 1 champion, he assured her the test results would be done immediately.

Trixie sat tense and silent, her hands folded primly in her lap as Mom Racer patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Take it easy, dear. Every woman goes through this eventually."

Trixie managed a weak smile. Both women looked up as the office door opened and the genial doctor entered with a manila folder. He took a seat behind his desk and addressed Trixie.

"Well, Mrs. Racer, it appears that your suspicions were correct. You are eight weeks pregnant, congratulations," he said smiling.

Mom smiled back as Trixie sat there just taking it all in. _A baby! Speed and I are going to have a baby!_ she said to herself excitedly. She listened as the doctor advised her to contact her personal physician as soon as she got back home. They both got to their feet thanked the doctor and left to return to the suite.

On the elevator ride up both Racer women were strangely silent, lost in their own thoughts. Mom Racer was thinking about herself becoming a grandmother and how wonderful it will be to hold and take care of a baby again. And Trixie was thinking of what it was going to be like to be a mother, to hold a little baby created in love by her and Speed. _I hope he has Speed's eyes _she said to herself with a dreamy smile.

They both headed into the suite and when there in tears, Mom Racer embraced her daughter-in-law. "Oh Trixie darling, I'm so happy! I can't wait till you tell Speed, I know he's going to be thrilled." The two women broke apart and the new mother went to the sofa.

Trixie spied the note from Prince Omar on the sofa where she had left it. She surreptitiously picked it up and held it out of sight as she smiled joyfully and wiped away a tear from her own eye. "I know Mom, but I don't want him to know till after the race. He's got enough on his mind."

"I think that if you told him before the race, it would just give him that much more of a reason to win. It'll be added inspiration for him."

Trixie examined her mother-in-law carefully. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely," Mom assured her. "Speed's always been really in love with the idea of being a father someday. And to know that he's going to be a dad before a race, I think that my son will be so happy he'll do better than his best."

Trixie giggled, "That's bad news for all the other racers." She pondered earnestly for a moment and then said, "Well, I am going with him as navigator so I guess that that'll be as good a time as any. Okay, I'll tell him just before the race tomorrow."

"Good," Mom said as she turned to leave but Trixie stopped her.

"Oh, Mom, please don't say anything to Pops or Spritle. Especially Spritle, you know he can't keep a secret."

Mom chuckled, "So true. Especially when the secret's about his favorite big brother. Okay dear, mum's the word." She let herself out.

After Mom left Trixie sat down and closed her eyes to say a short prayer _Dear God, I want to thank you for the precious gift, this baby growing inside me. I pray that I will be the best mother I can and that Speed will be glad that I'm having his baby. I want us to be the greatest parents in the world, so please watch over us. Amen._

She got up and went into the bathroom inadvertently leaving the folded note on the coffee table.

****

TO BE CONTINUED….AS SPEED WORRIES ABOUT HIS WIFE AND THE RACE, AND TRIXIE IS ABOUT TO GIVE SPEED THE GOOD NEWS, A DISAGREEMENT BETWEEN THEM DRIVES TRIXIE INTO A TRAP

NEXT----A BAD FEELING


	5. A BAD FEELING

****

A BAD FEELING

Race day in Soofki promised to be a challenge. The sun was shining brightly but gusty hot desert winds were blowing about and there was a sandstorm watch for the afternoon, at the height of the race. But the part of the desert that was the racecourse would be less likely to have the sandstorms expected. But the Go Team was preparing, nevertheless. 

Pops approached Sparky and addressed the mechanic and crew chief, "Well, Sparky are we gonna make it?"

"I think so but I won't know till Speed gets here with the Mach 5," was his reply when they saw as the white racecar rumbled up. But even over the roar of the powerful engine they could hear the arguing between the newlyweds.

"Speed Racer, you're impossible!" Trixie railed as he cut the motor. She opened the passenger door to let herself out and slammed it in fury. 

Speed extricated himself from the cockpit and hurried over to his wife. "Don't walk away from me, Trixie! And don't slam the Mach 5's door like that. Why are you so upset?" Their voices were muffled as they walked away and continued their squabble. 

At the car, Pops and Sparky observed as the row between the couple raged on. Sparky pointed at the bickering twosome and said, "See, Pops. That's why I don't want to get married."

Pops grunted as he pulled Sparky aside. "Let's go check on the fuel tanks."

Over to the side, Speed was trying to explain, "Look Trix, this is gonna be a real tough race and the weather report calls for sandstorms--"

"All the more reason for me to navigate," she insisted, her arms crossed stubbornly. "I've faced far worse with you before and you know it."

"Yeah, but things are different now," Speed pointed out but it was futile.

She glared at him and answered, "Why? Because we're married now? So why would that make things different?"

Speed sighed, "Because now you're my wife and as a husband I have a sacred duty to protect you and see to it you are safe no matter what."

Trixie put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to give me that tired old line about it being too tough for a girl. I didn't buy it when I was your girlfriend and I'm not buying it now as your wife. Remember, I've done it all with you."

"Yeah, you sure have," Speed agreed with a suggestive smile, trying to be charming but his wife wasn't buying it.

"Don't change the subject." She was on a roll, she really had herself in quite a temper. "I can't believe you are rejecting me as your navigator. And after all this time." Her voice broke as tears threatened.

"Aww c'mon baby, you know I'm not rejecting you, be reasonable. This race is one of the most dangerous courses in the circuit this year and I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm racing." He tried to take her in his arms but she brushed his hands away.

"Ohhh! So now I'm a burden on you!" Her hormones had her temper at epic proportions. 

"Trixie, I didn't mean that!" Speed protested but she backed away from him.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me. I won't navigate for you, I won't even stick around to watch the race. I'll just go back to the hotel so I'm out of your way!" Trixie cried as she turned and ran away as the tears finally fell.

"Trixie, sweetheart, don't be like that. Don't go, come back, Trixie, please!" Speed called urgently after her but she vanished in the milling crowd in the pits. He went to try to run after her but a hand on his arm detained him.

"Uneasy is the head that wears the crown, huh Speed?" Sparky remarked philosophically.

Speed glared at his friend. "What the hell are you babbling about? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are falling victim to the 'Yes Dear" syndrome. It happens about the time that the marriage begins really setting in."

Speed snapped at his crew chief in no mood for chiding. "Look Sigmund Freud, can the $.05 psychiatry session. I don't need you to counsel me on my marriage. Just stick to cars, Sparky!" He strode to the Mach 5 and vaulted into the cockpit. 

He turned the key and revved the engine and then reached in his pocket and pulled out the note from the prince to Trixie he found at the suite before they left. Re-reading the contents, his eyes narrowed to cobalt slits as he gritted his teeth and tried to calm his ki down and focus on the race but he was filled with the desire to throttle Omar, prince or not. But to avoid incarceration for assassinating a royal monarch of a foreign country, he then came to the decision that the very minute the race was over, they would leave Soofki as soon as possible in order to get Trixie away from the persistent prince.

Meanwhile, running through the crowd in tears, Trixie paid little heed to where she was going and was startled by the arms that came out of nowhere keeping her from going any further.

"Well, this was quite a pleasant surprise." Prince Omar was obviously delighted.

Trixie looked into the lupine features of the crown prince and felt strangely uneasy. "H-hello, Your Highness."

"Call me Omar, Trixie. After all we are old friends." He noted her agitated state and inquired in concern, "Why are you so upset, my dear?"

Trixie looked into the warm eyes of the prince and saw an ally. She sniffled and replied, "Speed just informed me that I won't be navigating for him in this race. He says it's too dangerous for me but I went through more danger with him in the last three years then most people have in a lifetime."

"Indeed," Omar agreed. "But I suppose as your husband he feels the innate need to protect you. Truthfully, if you were mine, I'd feel the same way."

Trixie was adamant. "But, I've always navigated for him. Just because we're married now shouldn't make a difference," she said with a stubborn tilt to her chin and tears pricking at her eyes.

Omar reached and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry, my dove. Why don't you come with me, yes?" He took hold of her upper arm in a gentle but firm grip and began leading her to his private viewing suite but she pulled her arm away.

"That's very sweet Omar, but I really would rather go to the hotel. I don't feel well, actually." Trixie protested but the prince was adamant.

"Trixie my dear you can lay down in my suite and rest and then after the race you can go and talk to Speed. I have a very comfortable couch and I will be trackside for the opening ceremonies." He led her to the door leading to the luxurious accommodations. "Now go ahead."

Suddenly fatigued, Trixie nodded and went though the door. Omar made an imperceptible nod and two rather large burly men in dark clothing followed her. . . .

Back at the Mach 5 Speed was busy concentrating his focus on the race ahead, clearing his mind of everything, including his suspicions about Omar and the argument with his wife. So intent was his focus that he didn't even notice a feminine voice purr his name, "Speed."

Sibana sauntered to the Mach 5 and leaned in, her ample bosom inches from his upper left arm. "Well, I like that! Do you make a habit out of snubbing old friends?" she said with a pout.

Speed glanced up. "Oh hi, Sibana. Sorry, I'm getting ready to race now, nothing personal." He turned his head back to face the front with determination, ignoring her.

Sibana sniffed disdainfully. "I even dressed for the occasion. And you didn't even notice." She put her hands on her hips as she stood back. She was dressed in a skintight jumpsuit with a plunging neckline in the exact shade of her eyes. The hot desert wind caught her long raven tresses and sent them flying to the side of her, making her look even more alluring but Speed was oblivious.

"Uh-huh, nice," he said disinterestedly.

Sibana tried again. She leaned close over the door and said, "I wanted to wish you good luck, Speed," she said huskily as she placed her full soft lips on his in a passionate kiss. Speed's eyes flew open in surprise then dismay as he took his hands and tried to disentangle himself from the eager embrace.

Over to the right at the Ebony Tiger the energetic kiss was witnessed by Kim Jugger, whose eyes narrowed to amber slits as he watched the object of his affections plaster herself and her lips on Speed Racer. He turned away in utter disgust as he leaned in his sleek racing machine so he wouldn't have to see more, his anger burning hotter than the desert wind. _She's shameless but for a so-called happily married man he certainly isn't making any attempt to push her away. Wait until the race, I'll make sure Racer pays for everything, including what happened the last time we raced. And I don't care what I have to do. _He smiled unpleasantly as he extricated himself and headed into the garage area. . . .

Up in Omar's private suite, Trixie had looked around for the couch the prince spoke of as her fatigue was making her drowsy. Yawning, she then spotted the overstuffed sofa on the side and headed there. She didn't make it because she found herself grabbed from behind suddenly and held immobile. She tried to scream but a cloth soaked with chloroform was pressed to her nose and mouth and she lost consciousness. The two men then scooped up the limp young woman and headed out of the suite. . . .

Down in starting grid at the Mach 5, Sibana finally released Speed from her embrace as he stared incredulously at her. He quickly looked around to see if his wife was around and then said sternly, "I don't think that was an appropriate good luck kiss, Sibana. I'm a married man, for Pete's sake!"

"So where is your wife, eh? She doesn't seem to care that you're about to begin a dangerous race or else she'd be here." Sibana pointed out huffily.

The woman's remark reminded him of how upset Trixie was when she left the pit. "She's around. She just stepped away for a moment," Speed said defensively.

Sibana looked dubious but she shrugged her slender shoulders. "If you say so, Speed. Anyway, good luck," she called as she blew a kiss and strolled off. 

Speed sighed, relieved to see her finally leave. He turned his focus back to the impending race.

Sibana flounced off in a fit of temper at Speed's apparent rejection. Obviously, absence did not make his heart grow fonder she hated to admit. Either that or Trixie was a witch and put a spell on him because no man ever rejected her but him. And he did it twice in her life!

She was still fuming about the encounter with Speed when her cousin's teasing voice drew her attention.

"Well my lovely little cousin, you certainly look like you're about to explode," Omar commented in an amused manner.

Sibana pinned him with a glare. "You're quite the cut-up, Omar dear." She turned her back to him with a pout marring her exotic beauty.

Omar drew her aside and murmured in her ear, "I have something of great importance to tell you."

Sibana's eyes widened as she waited. . . .

Meanwhile Kim Jugger was checking with his crew on their fuel supply. Still incensed about what he thought he witnessed at the Mach 5, he dourly informed his crew that he was going to take a short walk to regain his focus on the race. He was on his way to where the Ebony Tiger was parked in the field lineup and was about to turn the corner when he heard a familiar feminine voice. 

"Oh Omar, how diabolical and delightful! You really pulled it off," Sibana cooed.

Kim stayed where he was and flattened himself against the wall to listen. What he heard next made his blood run cold. Omar was directing two dark garbed men.

"Take Mrs. Racer to the oasis and the station. I will join you presently. See to it that she's taken care of."

"Yes, Your Highness." Both men replied in unison and then went off.

Sibana tittered like a giddy schoolgirl. "Omar, you are a devil. What are you planning to do with her?"

Omar answered smugly. "I plan to convince her that life with me is a far better choice than life with that arrogant racer."

"And if she doesn't see it that way?" Sibana prodded.

Omar's chuckle sounded ominous and dark. "Then she will meet with an unfortunate 'accident'. And you can offer comfort to the grieving widower."

Sibana giggled, "Oh Omar, you are a fiend!" Arm in arm, they both walked off.

Kim slipped silently away in the opposite direction, his mind reeling with the discovery he just made. He could not believe that the woman that he was in love with could be capable of plotting to end another's life. And such a sweet and lovely woman as Trixie Racer, she did not deserve to be torn from her life and husband. Granted, he had his differences with Speed in the past but now all that was forgotten as he realized that what he had witnessed before was not what he thought. With a grim look of determination, he began to stride to the Mach 5 and inform Speed as to his wife's whereabouts when his progress was halted by the blare of the PA system.

"ALL RACERS ARE TO ENTER THEIR VEHICLES FOR THE START OF THE RACE!"

Kim cursed inwardly as he realized that he had to get behind the wheel of his car. But, he decided that during the race, he would make sure Speed knew what was going on. They had joined forces to rescue Trixie before and he would make sure Speed had his assistance again. He sprinted to the Ebony Tiger to get ready for the race.

At the Mach 5, Speed was concentrating on the mental picture of the race, his mind focused on victory. His radio squawked to life with Pops' voice.

"Well, everything all set there, son?"

Speed replied with confidence. "Yeah Pops, everything's ready to go."

"That's my boy. Have a great race, son and we'll see you both in the winner's circle." The radio went silent as Speed realized that he forgot to tell his father and the rest of the team that he forbid Trixie to ride with him. But he decided since the race rules had stipulated that having a navigator was optional, he figured it was best that she be angry with him and safe, especially considering the rising wind and threat for sandstorms on the course. So he revved the motor and prepared for the green flag. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED…..THE RACE BEGINS AND AS THEY BOTH VIE FOR THE LEAD, KIM JUGGER INFORMS SPEED THAT HIS WIFE IS IN DANGER.

NEXT---A RACE FOR LIFE AND DEATH


	6. A RACE FOR LIFE AND DEATH

****

A RACE FOR LIFE AND DEATH

"DRIVERS, GET INTO POSITION FOR THE START OF THE RACE!" the P.A. system boomed as the air was filled with the roar of high-octane power being held in check as the drivers readied themselves for the race.

Over at the Ebony Tiger, Kim Jugger was mulling over what he had overheard and what he should do about it. A woman's life was in jeopardy and not just any woman, the wife of the defending champion, Speed Racer. But as he glanced at the Mach 5, Kim realized Speed had his game face on and was focused completely on the race. It sounded heartless but as a racer himself Kim knew that at race time all thoughts were on the course and the winner's circle. So he knew that that preoccupied Speed. But he also knew that he had to tell Speed about his wife's abduction as well so he turned and yelled over the sound of high-performance engines revving.

"Hey, Speed!"

Speed glanced to his right at Kim. "Yeah?"

Kim opened his mouth to speak but the P.A. system blared, drowning him out. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE SANDSRORM DESERT RALLY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN AND OUR GRAND MARSHAL IS HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCE OMAR WHO WILL WAVE THE GREEN FLAG TO BEGIN THE RACE." At that moment Omar stepped forward to take the green flag in his hand at the roar of the crowd.

Kim wondered sourly if he planned to take care of Trixie after he did his duties as Grand Marshal like any other sleazebag to make sure his appearance posed no questions, innocent like a lamb. He snorted in derision at that thought as he wracked his brain for a plan to rescue Speed's wife. He glanced at Speed again as he was gripping his wheel in complete and total concentration. Speed cast a look over and waved wishing his competitor good luck. Kim then tried to contact Speed via radio but found that the wind caused static on the channel Speed was receiving transmissions. He sighed and then realized that it would be impossible to communicate with Speed now but he would stay close to him during the race making sure that he would get close enough to tell Speed about his wife. Besides, he intended fully to win the race and he knew if Speed was anywhere, he would be at the front.

Omar raised the flag to begin the race. The lights then blinked down from red to yellow to green and he dropped the flag. The field of cars took off with a thunderous din as they began the parade lap and then headed out into the desert. However, the wind, which had been increasing in intensity, began blowing in a steady gale that had made the surrounding sand airborne. 

The IRC official took the flag and thanked the prince. "Thank you, Your Highness. We appreciate everything you've done."

Omar flashed a diplomatic smile. "It was my pleasure. However I must take my leave so if you'll excuse me." He whirled from the man before he could respond.

Having finished his duties Omar stepped off the podium and headed to a waiting black land rover, which was waiting for him. He donned a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes and then gunned the vehicle into the desert, heading for the oasis station.

* * *

On the course, Speed had taken an early lead. The course was to take him straight across the desert to the Golden Dunes, a line of naturally formed sand dunes that were the halfway point of the course for refueling, tire changes, and water. Then the course continues to a pyramid ruin where the racers will turn around and head back into the desert. The course then goes past some jagged rock formations and then comes into the capital city square for the finish line. But it was to be a treacherous trek across the desert with the wind blowing sand across as the cars sped along. 

Speed gripped the wheel against the gusts as he pushed the Mach 5 down the course and he felt his perspiration dripping down his back. _Now I'm glad I told Trixie she couldn't come. This is way too dangerous and I'd die before letting anything happen to her. I'll make it up to her when we get home, I'll do something special just for her to reassure her how much I love her._ He was so intent in his thoughts that he had not noticed that Kim Jugger had caught up to him. Kim had come up to Speed's right quarter panel and was making a run on him but instead of passing him, Kim called over to Speed in the wind.

" Speed! Listen to me, I have to talk to you!"

Speed was curious as to why Kim Jugger, of all people wanted to talk to him during a race of all times. He glanced over at the driver of the Ebony Tiger. "Huh?"

Kim was getting irritated. "Speed, your wife is in grave danger!"

"What? What are you talking about? Trixie's fine, she's back at the capital, in the pits with the rest of the team." Speed scoffed, suspicious of his competition.

Kim tried again, "Speed, I'm telling you, she's in danger! You have to--" but he was cut off as an annoyed Speed opened the throttle of the Mach 5 and pulled away. Kim cursed silently as he too jammed the accelerator and gave chase.

In the Mach 5, Speed was fuming at what he interpreted as a dirty trick by an adversary to gain the lead. _Huh, that Jugger's something else, trying to rattle my cage by tellin' me Trixie's in trouble. I never thought that he'd sink that low! What a scum, after the race I'd like to knock his block off!_

His reverie was shattered by the radio crackling to life. "Go Team to Mach 5, come in," Sparky's voice came over the speaker.

Speed reached for the mike. "Mach 5 here. What's up, Sparky?"

"Hey, Speed could ya give the mike to Trixie? I have to ask her something."

Speed felt an uneasy chill as he stated, "She's not with me. Why can't you just ask her there, I'm sure she's somewhere in the pits."

"Whattya mean she's not with you? She's not around here anywhere so she must be with you," Sparky insisted.

Speed felt the chill of fear intensify to cold fingers of dread clutching his spine. In rising panic he snapped, "Are you telling me that my wife is missing?"

"Easy, Speed. Don't jump to conclusions," Sparky soothed but Speed was not listening.

"Damn it, Sparky! Don't jerk me around! Is Trixie around or not?" Speed demanded furiously.

"Uh, no she isn't. B-but don't get uptight, pal, she's probably around somewhere."

Speed felt a burning rage begin to consume him. "Sparky, don't feed me a load of bull. Kim Jugger has been tryin' to tell me that Trixie's in trouble but I've been too damned stubborn to listen, I thought he was tryin' to trick me!"

"So where's Jugger now?" Sparky wanted to know.

Speed glanced in his rearview mirror and saw that the Ebony Tiger was on his right quarter panel again to make a run. It was another opportunity to find out what happened to Trixie and he wasn't about to blow it, "He's right beside me." He glanced over as the Ebony Tiger and realized it and the Mach 5 were side by side. "Hey, Kim what were you tryin' to tell me about my wife?" he bellowed, his temper barely held in check.

Kim yelled back, "Let's pull over and I'll tell you."

Both racers pulled their vehicles over to a sand dune away from the main course. The cars screeched to a halt and the men extricated themselves from their cockpits. 

Speed eyed the darkly clad racer suspiciously. "I'm listening. Start talking," he ordered.

Kim glared at Speed as he answered, "I was in the garage area and overheard Omar before the race. It appears that he's had your wife kidnapped."

Speed was incredulous. "You gotta be yankin' me! Why, that dirty son of a--. If he lays one finger on her I swear I'll kill him!"

"And that's not all. It appears that my darling Sibana has her dainty little hand in it as well." He snorted in derision as he mentally lambasted himself for being all kinds of a fool for thinking the blue-eyed beauty was an innocent when she was in reality a viper.

"_Your _darling Sibana? Since when?" Speed wanted to know.

Kim laughed derisively, "Oh for about a year now. We had a very passionate relationship that I thought would lead to marriage but I always felt that there was someone standing between us---you."

"Me?" Speed's eyes widened and he said sheepishly, "But I hadn't seen her since the time I won the Fire Race."

"Well, apparently she still carried quite the torch for you. She even kept a picture of you nearby," Kim countered with envy tinting his statement. 

"What?" This was turning out to be like a bad dream to Speed. Now Sibana's behavior before the race was making more sense. "You're putting me on, Kim. Oh man I'm sorry."

Kim gave another harsh laugh. "Don't be. Sibana's like a cat, she always lands on her feet. 

"But what about you?" Speed asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll survive. We need to worry about your wife." Kim pointed out.

"Yeah," Speed agreed, still in shock over the news. "Any ideas on where the bastard could've taken her?" 

"Not a clue," Kim admitted. "But we could head to the oasis."

"The oasis?"

"There's an oasis about fifty miles to the east of here with an abandoned military station. Chances are that he's using that as a hideout. So there won't be any questions asked."

Speed was curious. "How did you know about the oasis?"

Kim allowed a ghost of a smile. "Remember three years ago? When my father tried his coup? Well, the oasis station was a command base because of its strategic location. And when the coup failed and the royal family regained power, the station was boarded up and abandoned." He sighed resignedly. "I guess there goes the race."

Speed looked at him confused. "For me that's true but you can go on with the race, Kim. I'll rescue my wife," he said but Kim laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I assisted you before and I'll assist you again. We'll have another time to race against each other." He gave Speed a grin of genuine warmth.

Speed was touched by the gesture and nodded as he contemplated about what was said. Kim had always been adversarial and contentious toward him. But Speed realized that beneath that gruff exterior was a decent human being. He tried to come up with a plan. "So what should we do next?"

Kim opened his mouth to answer but Speed's radio crackled to life. "Pit to Mach 5, pit to Mach 5. Speed, are you there?" Sparky called.

He leaned over, reached in and pulled out the mike to speak, "Yeah, Spark I'm right here. What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What's your position?"

"Ahh, I was in the lead," Speed said sheepishly.

"Whattya mean 'was'?" Sparky demanded. "Where are you now?"

"Sparky, Kim's told me that Trixie's been nabbed by Prince Omar and I'm goin' after her so I'm pullin' out of the race," Speed said definitely.

Sparky let out a long low whistle. "Man, are you kidding? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Kim heard him discussing it before the race and since we got here the guy's been all over her. Yeah, that reptile's got her," Speed said his rage building.

Sparky answered, "Okay, pal. I'll tell Pops the situation so he doesn't tear you a new hole when he sees you. Anything else I can do?"

Speed sighed, "Yeah, contact Inspector Detector. He needs to know so we can get this snake, prince or no prince he can't just take my wife and not pay for it." He took a deep breath and added ominously, "In more ways than one."

"Keep cool buddy, I'll get a hold of Detector. Don't end up in the slammer," Sparky warned.

"Don't worry, Sparky. I'll make sure he's a good boy," Kim leaned in and spoke into the mike.

"Who the hell's that?" Sparky wanted to know.

"Kim Jugger here," The tall dark racer replied. "I'm going to help Speed get his wife back."

"Oh sorry," the crew chief apologized. "Keep me informed about things, Speed. And take it easy, she'll be okay. Trixie's a tough girl, she's been in fixes before and come out okay."

"Yeah," Speed said with false cheer. "I'll be in touch. Over and out." He replaced the mike and pulled his torso out of the car so he could vault in and get behind the wheel. "What are we waiting for? Let's split." He turned the key and the Mach 5 came to life with a powerful roar.

Kim laid a restraining hand on Speed's arm, "Not so fast, my friend. I've dealt with the royal family in Soofki before and we need to tread carefully. If we don't we could end up signing your wife's death warrant."

Speed studied his companion carefully, "I take it you have a plan."

Kim nodded, "I do."

Speed was getting impatient. "Well don't keep me in the dark about it, let's hear it."

Kim grinned slyly as he began. . . . 

****

TO BE CONTINUED…..AT THE OASIS OMAR DISCOVERS ABOUT TRIXIE'S PREGNANCY WHILE SPEED AND KIM LURK OUTSIDE WAITING TO RESCUE HER

NEXT-----IN THE NICK OF TIME 


	7. IN THE NICK OF TIME

__

Author's Note: I am so sorry I am so long in updating—I have been recuperating from a recent hospitalization and also had three book layouts to complete for my job. Writing stories is my hobby and other things do take priority but I promise that this story shall be completed quickly now that I'm on the mend. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

****

IN THE NICK OF TIME

At the oasis amid the palm trees and desert brush nestled by a sand dune was a bunker type building that had at one time been a military base for the Soofki army, desert division. Inside, there was a briefing room, a bunkroom, kitchen and mess with enough provisions for about twenty men. But due to a slash in the size of the army, the desert division was dropped and the bunker abandoned.

The two men in black who had captured Trixie were seated in the briefing room on hard wooden folding chairs sullenly waiting for their next order. Punjab, the taller of the two cast his rodent eyes back at the door leading to the bunkroom where Speed Racer's wife was laid out, bound and gagged.

"I hope His Highness will be joining us soon. When the woman wakes up, she will be difficult to handle," he muttered to his companion.

The shorter man Fasmir grunted in affirmation and added, "She was quite the vixen before the chloroform took effect." He rubbed a bruise growing on his cheek where Trixie struck him during the struggle. His companion regarded him with a crooked grin, amused at his comrade's predicament.

"Hmm. Did you give her enough to keep her knocked out until the prince arrives?" 

"Yeah. She'll sleep for a while yet. Though I never would imagine a little slip of a thing like her could punch like that." His memory of a petite green-eyed spitfire struggling with all her might before they finally subdued her would stick with him for a while and he promised himself that he would not make the mistake of taking her lightly. . . .

On the desert, the Mach 5 was a white flash barreling through the blowing sand like a hot knife through butter, the Ebony Tiger right behind. Both cars were throwing up sand to add to the ensuing storm, seemingly oblivious to the treacherous conditions.

In the Mach 5's closed cockpit Speed was beset by a myriad of emotions as he focused on the task at hand, to bring his bride back safe and sound. He was terrified as what the insane monarch planned to do with his beloved and dreaded that he may not be in time if the sandstorm got any worse. Underneath it all, he was seething with a cold rage that gnawed at his insides and he savored the thought as he pictured Omar's scrawny neck in his hands as he squeezed the life out of him, giving him a anticipatory gleam in his cold cobalt eyes. He gritted his teeth in fury and determination.

The radio came to life with Kim Jugger's voice. "The oasis is about ten miles to the northeast and if we approach from the west, we'll have less of a chance to be caught. Stealth is the key."

Speed picked up the mike and answered, "Gotcha. You want to get in front of me and lead the rest of the way?"

"I think that's best."

"No problem. I'll slow down and you pass me and get in front so I follow you." Speed replaced the mike and then cut back on the throttle so the Ebony Tiger could roar past. He then jammed on the accelerator to maintain pursuit. 

Before long the oasis and the military bunker came into view. Kim signaled by hitting his brake lights twice and then veered off to the left behind a sand dune. Speed followed as the Ebony Tiger drew up to his side and Kim leaned out the driver's side window to plan their next move.

"We now need to move covertly. Any closer and Omar's men would have seen us."

Speed opened his cockpit, flipped up his visor and regarded the dark racer intently. "So how do we get close enough to get her out of there?" he yelled over the wind.

Kim stared ahead contemplating. He then brightened up as he replied, "We can come through the back of the oasis and through the secret exit."

"Secret exit?" Speed echoed.

Kim nodded, "My father built a secret rear exit in case of attack. He always made sure there was a way of escape in case of failure."

Speed nodded silently as he looked into the blowing sand his mind on Trixie and if she was all right. _Trixie honey, just hang in there. I'm coming to get you, so have faith in me._ he said fervently. "So what are we waiting for?"

Kim responded, "Take it easy, Speed. If we aren't careful, we could blow everything and they will kill your wife. We have to move under the cover of the dust storm"

Speed sighed heavily as he grudgingly agreed, "You're right but I just want to get her back."

"Yes, but you want to get her back in one piece. If they see us, she's as good as dead." Kim took a pair of binoculars and peered through the blowing sand. "The best way is to head east and then come up behind the oasis and enter through the secret door in the rear of the bunker." He whirled and headed to his car to get in. He started the engine and his voice came over the radio.

"Follow me."

Wordlessly, Speed started the Mach 5 and continued behind the Ebony Tiger as it made its way through the airborne sand to the oasis. . .

At the bunker, the black Land Rover pulled up and Prince Omar jumped out and raced through the blowing sand to the entrance. He wrenched the door open to let himself in.

Both men shot to their feet at attention when the prince entered. "Your Highness, forgive us," they echoed obsequiously but Omar waved his hand impatiently.

"Silence! Where is the lady?" Omar barked.

"S-she's in the sleeping quarters. W-we had to subdue her by tying her up, she gave us quite a fight." Punjab fingered his mottled cheek gingerly.

"Fools!" Omar hissed. "I told you to take care of her but she was to be unharmed. What did you do to her?"

"N-nothing, my liege. W-we merely tied her up. She's unconscious, we gave her chloroform, she's still sleeping."

Omar whirled from them and growled over his shoulder. "She'd better be all right or I'll have both your heads."

Both minions cowered as they watched the prince enter the quarters. 

In the sleeping quarters, Trixie was still out, bound and gagged on a filthy cot. Omar approached her slowly, feasting his eyes on the soft innocent beauty of her face in repose. Licking his thick lips, he moved sinuously to the cot and knelt beside her.

"Well my sweet Trixie, I'm sorry that it had to be like this, but you left me no choice. I'm determined to have you and I will not be denied. From the day I first saw you, your lovely face has haunted me. You are now mine."

He reached to plant a kiss on her forehead and at his touch her sea green eyes fluttered open. At seeing Omar's pockmarked visage smiling at her she recoiled and turned her head away. He laughed at her attempts to avoid him.

"Trixie, how good of you to awaken and join me. I trust you had a good rest."

Trixie's eyes widened fearfully as she stared at him incredulously, the gag keeping her silent. 

"Of course how silly of me! Now you can answer me." Omar chuckled amused, as he slid the gag from her mouth, caressing her cheek in the process. Trixie flinched at his hand's touch.

She took a deep breath. "Omar, what are you doing? Surely you don't think that you'll get away with this, my husband will find out and come to rescue me."

Omar grinned evilly. "Not if he can't find you. You see, Trixie my love, this oasis is far from the race course and nobody but a chosen few know about its existence. Speed Racer won't be able to find you and you will cease to be his."

Trixie shook her head in disbelief. "Omar, you don't know Speed. He'll be relentless till he finds me when he discovers I'm missing."

Omar threw her a Cheshire Cat smile and answered smugly, "He won't find you. I've made certain of that. When the race is over, my lovely cousin Sibana will be quite convincing that you left with me very willingly. Eventually he'll get the idea and being the proud man he is, he will not come after you."

Trixie's eyes widened in alarm. Prince Omar was truly insane, he had himself convinced that he could make her his by simply taking her away from Speed. She was filled with an icy draught of dread as she comprehended what he would do next. . . .

Meanwhile, both the Ebony Tiger and the Mach 5 arrived at the oasis and pulled behind some brush, concealing them from the bunker, 25 feet away as the sandstorm raged around them. Speed and Kim Jugger both exited their respective cockpits and hid behind a rock formation to the right to plot their next course of action.

Speed was antsy and on edge. "So how're we gonna get in there to get Trixie?" he demanded brusquely, anxious to get to his wife.

Kim replied, "There's an underground tunnel that leads to the kitchen near the mess. The entrance is about five feet from where we are now." He pointed to some 50-gallon drums in a group about five feet away.

"So what're we waiting for an engraved invitation? Let's make tracks!" Speed exclaimed as he leapt forward but Kim laid a restraining hand on him.

"Not so fast. We have to be careful as how we plan our approach. Omar may be a slime but he's no fool."

At the sound of Omar's name, Speed gritted his teeth and snarled, "When I get through with him, he'll be a corpse. Or damn near close to one. So what's our next false move? "

Kim frowned and reiterated, "We need to be wise as serpents and gentle as doves. We'll go through the tunnel and into the kitchen. Chances are he's got her in the bunk room because there are cots there to tie her to. The kitchen is right next to the bunk room so we'll be close by."

A chilling thought came to Speed. "What if he's got her somewhere else?" The last thing he wanted to think was that she wasn't here at all and that they were just on a wild goose chase.

"I'm sure he has her here. The way I heard him and Sibana talking, it is the only logical place to bring your wife. Her absence would not be questioned if she conveniently 'disappeared'." Kim pointed out.

Well, don't sugarcoat it for me," Speed said sarcastically. "After all we're only talking about my wife."

Kim's expression softened. "I know. But you need to know the gravity of the situation. So let's go and move very carefully." He turned to head for the drums in the distance.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Speed answered as he followed suit. 

Both men crouched to the blustering wind and sprinted over to the drums. Kim then opened one and climbed in with Speed following. Once inside, they crawled along a tunnel about eight feet below the surface and then climbed up into a subterranean vent that led to a trap grate in the kitchen. Kim turned with a finger to his mouth to Speed and they listened carefully to try to discern what was going on. . . .

In the bunk room unbound and without a gag, Trixie was sitting on a cot listening to an impassioned soliloquy by the prince as he mapped out his plans for her. She grasped Omar's ramblings with a mixture of fascination and horror, realizing that the monarch was indeed mad. He was busy outlining his plan to build a life with her that made her blood run cold, going on about making her his princess, and her giving him an heir to his throne. It was then that Trixie decided that she would try to reach him by telling him about her pregnancy.

"O-Omar, I have something to say to you, something you need to know," she said hesitatingly, her eyes pleading.

Omar was immediately alert. "What is it, my dove?" He knelt beside her to listen.

Trixie cleared her throat. "I-I think you should know. I'm going to have a baby."

Omar chuckled delightedly. "But of course, we'll have many babies, my love, once we're married."

She tried again. "No, you don't understand. I am going to have a baby. I'm pregnant, Omar."

As realization dawned on him, his warm smile faded as his eyes narrowed. "Who has done this to you? Who was the filthy dog who touched you?" he howled as he became enraged, leaping to his feet.

Trixie sighed, "Omar, my husband Speed Racer is the man I love and the father of my child."

At those words, Prince Omar became truly animal like in his behavior. He made a low guttural growl like a jungle predator and whirled from her. He then turned slowly around with the coldest smile that sent a chill down her spine.

"No matter. The situation will be dealt with. That infidel Racer will pay for his trespassing and I will of course forgive you for your 'indiscretion'." He left and she heard him bark out orders to his two henchmen to meet him in the mess hall.

"Punjab! Fasmir! Come to the mess hall immediately!" His tone brooked no disobedience.

Both men rose and followed their prince to the mess area. They waited for his directives.

"I have a job for you to perform. You still have the chloroform?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Fasmir replied.

In the tunnel, Speed and Kim lay silently as they strained to hear any conversation. They were soon rewarded for their patience as they listened carefully to the exchange.

Omar commanded, "I want the two of you to put the lady under sedation again. But this time when you do, I want her beaten, especially struck hard in her stomach repeatedly but do not kill her. Kill the seed but not the flower."

Hearing those words, Speed shot forward as if to burst through the grate but Kim held him back.

He whispered furiously, "What the hell are you doing? You heard what that bastard wants to do to my wife. Let me go, damn it!"

"Now is not the time."

"Not the time?" he echoed incredulously. "When will it be the time, you heard what they plan to do to her. We gotta stop them," Speed insisted, livid.

Kim hissed, "We will but we need to keep them unaware for the time being. When they go back out to the front of the bunker, we'll make our move." As if on cue, the trio went away from the mess area. He readied himself and noted that his companion was like a cobra, coiled and ready to strike. "Okay, Speed at the count of three we come out, but quietly. One, two, three—go!"

The grate opened and both men emerged from the underground tunnel. They crouched in the dark room and quietly, stealthily made their way to the bunk room….

In the room, Trixie was sitting on a rusty cot, her mind teeming with the implications that the prince made in his non compos mentos state and his reaction to her informing him that she was pregnant. She looked up bleakly when Omar and his two stooges entered the room.

Omar smiled an oily grin that didn't reach his cold eyes. "My dear, you look completely exhausted so we're going to help you get some sleep." Her eyes became as big as saucers as he motioned to Fasmir who stepped forward with a chloroform soaked cloth and grabbed Trixie, immobilizing her and pressing the cloth to her nose and mouth as she struggled to get free.

At that moment, Speed and Kim burst into the room. In a red haze of fury, Speed flew at Punjab like an enraged linebacker at a hapless quarterback and tackled him, squeezing his throat with one hand and leveling a knockout punch to break the man's nose. Kim rushed up to Fasmir and his eyes bugged out in abject fear as he dropped the now unconscious Trixie. He tried to run but Kim grabbed him and grinned cruelly as he buried his fist in the solar plexus of the prince's henchman, causing the man to double over and then he viciously kneed him in the groin making Fasmir howl in agony as he crumpled to the ground.

Omar watched in dismay as the two racers dispatched his two strongest assassins relatively easily so he scooped up the limp form of Speed's wife and beat a hasty retreat out the rear door of the bunker.

Speed noted the exodus of the prince sprinting away carrying his wife and jumped to his feet, tossing the out cold henchman aside like a rag doll.

"Trixie!" he screamed as he bolted toward the door after them. Kim leapt over the prone form of Fasmir and tailed the frenzied racer as he ran after the man who had his wife.

Outside in the midst of the raging sandstorm, Omar ran blindly as he spotted the parked racing machines. He headed for the Ebony Tiger and getting to the vehicle, tossed the unconscious woman in the front seat like a sack of potatoes as he leapt behind the wheel. He turned the key and the powerful machine roared to life then took off in a cloud of raised dust into the windswept desert.

Speed sprinted to the Mach 5 and he and Kim vaulted over the sides into the cockpit. Speed started and revved the 12 cylinder power plant as he whirled the car about and floored the accelerator to give chase. 

Both vehicles sped across the arid landscape and blowing gusts throwing up huge clouds of sand in their wake. The Mach 5 was gaining as Speed opened the throttle, shifting into double overdrive to get every bit of performance out of the mighty white racing machine. His expression was grimly determined as he gritted his teeth and leaned over the steering wheel as if to urge the car on.

In the Ebony Tiger, Omar kept glancing in the rear view mirror and saw the rapidly advancing Mach 5, getting closer and closer. He knew that death was in that white race car in the form of the Formula 1 champion and that once he caught up to the Ebony Tiger, he would make the sand taste blood, Omar's blood. He had seen how quickly and ruthlessly Speed had dealt with his servant Punjab and he knew that there would be no mercy for him at Speed Racer's hands. A cold rivulet of fear skittered down his spine as he grasped that reality.

Omar was so preoccupied with the inevitable blow coming that he paid no attention to where he was going and the Ebony Tiger was heading full steam into a huge sand dune. By the time he had seen the dune and wrenched the wheel to try to avoid it, the car careened out of control and smashed head on into the dune, causing the vehicle to come to an abrupt halt.

The Mach 5 screeched to a stop as Speed and Kim both hurdled over the side and raced to the crashed vehicle. He noted and ignored Omar's limp form slumped over the steering column as he made his way to the passenger side.

"Trixie! Trixie, are you all right? Speak to me, sweetheart," Speed pleaded as he leaned inside to take his wife's shoulders and shook them gently. She was still under the effect of the anesthetic and out cold so she was unresponsive.

Kim came up to Speed and shouted over the wind. "We have to get them out of there."

Speed nodded as he answered back. "I'll get Trixie out and you get the other one." He didn't trust himself to touch the prince, remembering what was said at the bunker concerning his wife, he was fighting the urge to break his neck. He opened the door and scooped up the slack and senseless chestnut haired girl and brought her to the Mach 5 where he opened the car door and carefully laid her down on the passenger seat kneeling beside her. 

Kim nodded in acquiescence and went to the driver's side as the sound of a helicopter whirred above them. Both gazed up as a dark shadow of a midnight blue chopper hovered above them and the radio in the Mach 5 squawked to life.

"Speed?" Sparky's voice crackled over the speakers. "I'm here in the chopper with Inspector Detector. What happened?"

Speed picked up the mike. "Kim and I have found and rescued Trixie. Prince Omar had snatched her and brought her to an abandoned military bunker at the oasis and we busted up the party." He lovingly stroked his wife's cool cheek.

Inspector Detector's voice boomed. "So how did you both end up here?"

"Omar tried to flee with Trixie but Kim and I chased after him. He ended up crashing Kim's car and we pulled both of them from the wreck. But Trixie's unconscious and needs medical attention ASAP." 

"Okay, Speed. We'll land and pick you up. Over and out." 

Speed replaced the mike and crouching beside his wife's prone form leaned close to Trixie, stroking her face tenderly. "Hang in there, baby. Help is coming."

The whirring became louder as the chopper landed just to the right of the accident scene. The hatch opened and both Sparky and Inspector Detector disembarked and ran to the Mach 5.

"How is she?" Sparky asked worriedly.

"Shook. I need to get her to a hospital now."

Inspector Detector nodded and gestured to the chopper. "We'll take her right to the capital." He turned and went over to Kim Jugger who was examining his car after he pulled the limp monarch of Soofki from the cockpit of the Ebony Tiger. Detector directed two officers to cuff Omar then pick him up and carry him to the chopper.

Speed reached to take his wife up into his arms but as he did he turned to his crew chief. "Sparky, make sure you get the Mach 5 back to the capital."

"Will do Speed. Don't worry about a thing, just take care of Trixie," Sparky reassured him as he went to the driver's side.

Speed got to his feet and cradled Trixie in his arms carrying her to the waiting helicopter. He placed her inside and then climbed in after her. Detector joined him and the chopper took off, rising slowly through the blowing sand. Sparky watched them go.

He sighed as he was about to get behind the wheel. He noticed Kim as he ran his hand along the crumpled hood of his racing machine, his expression inscrutable. He strode over to the man.

"Hey, Kim you need a ride so come on. When we get back to the capital, we'll get your crew and we'll come and get your car." He clapped the taciturn man on the back.

Kim smiled painfully, "I wonder if I can salvage her. The front end is badly damaged." He sighed as if he were seeing the serious injury of a close friend.

Sparky understood the man's attitude. He said comfortingly, "We'll savage her. Both of our crews will. I know Speed wouldn't want it any other way."

Kim grinned gratefully at him as both men headed toward the Mach 5.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…..SPEED RUSHES TRIXIE TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE A SURPRISE AWAITS HIM

****

NEXT---TRUTH REVEALED


	8. TRUTH REVEALED

****

TRUTH REVEALED

The Soofki General Hospital boasted one of the most modern medical facilities in the Middle East, with state-of-the-art equipment, highly skilled personnel and profoundly respected specialists in many fields of medicine. The Interpol police helicopter sped toward the hospital, medi-vaccing the Racers as quickly as possible, with Speed cradling Trixie in his arms as if she were a fragile, priceless jewel. He was truly terrified for her pallor and shallow breathing belied the fact that she was barely alive, she was so deeply unconscious. He murmured soft words of endearment and encouragement to her as he fought back his tears. However, he was totally oblivious to the seriously injured prince who was laid out in the rear of the chopper.

Moments later, the dark helicopter hovered over the rooftop pod of the hospital as several staff came scurrying out to meet them. Inspector Detector had his pilot radio ahead to alert the hospital of the cargo. The craft touched down and the hatch was thrown open as nurses and orderlies reached to place Speed's wife and the ruler of Soofki on stretchers to rush them to the emergency room. They rushed down the corridors, with Speed sprinting right beside them. They came to a halt at the emergency room doors where several nurses met them and pushed the distraught racer away.

"B-but that's my wife," Speed protested as he was physically removed.

The resident doctor informed him. "I'm sorry but we need to attend to your wife. If you can wait out here, we'll let you know anything as it happens." He withdrew and firmly closed the examining room door.

Speed sighed heavily and turned to sit in the waiting area. He slumped into a chair and held his head in his hands, feeling completely helpless and bereft. He shook his head as he imagined the pale visage of his wife, her sooty lashes resting on her cheekbones as her chest barely moved. _How much chloroform did those fiends make Trixie inhale? She was barely breathing when I got to her. Please, please, God, she's gotta be all right, she just has to, she's my whole life!_

Speed pulled his head back and began studying his left hand, where his wedding band was on his ring finger. He was never one for rings but since his wedding the gold band never left his finger. He absently stroked the ring and thought about the day Trixie slipped it on his finger. That day was etched forever in his mind as vivid as if it were yesterday, and he relived the ceremony in his thoughts as he waited for the doctors and nurses to bring her out of the apparent coma.

He was still steeped deep in his anguished reverie when a soft hand began caressing his shoulders and startled him. He whirled his head around and came face to face with the lovely, lying face of Sibana dripping with pseudo concern.

She stood before Speed and entreated him, "Oh Speed, I came as soon as I heard. How is dear Trixie?"

Speed looked up into the peacock blue orbs and was amazed by the fact that at one point in his life he actually felt an attraction to this vile woman whose beauty was nothing more to him now than a pretty package to the bubbling cauldron of evil and deceit in her soul. He shrugged her hands away and recoiled, her presence actually sickening him. 

"Please get your hands off me," he said coldly. "I know the truth, Sibana, and I want to know how you have the nerve to show your face here, after being involved in the nabbing of my wife."

Her eyes flew open in assumed shock. "Speed, how could you think that about me? I would never, ever have anything to do with harming your wife."

Speed shot to his feet, his cobalt eyes flashing. "Don't lie to me! I have it on very reliable authority that you and your slimeball cousin, Omar planned to take Trixie. If she doesn't make it, I'll kill him and gladly spend the rest of my life in prison." He leaned forward and glared right into Sibana's eyes as his voice became soft and deadly. "And I have never struck a woman in my life but if my wife dies, I'll make you sorry you ever laid eyes on me as I break your pretty neck. Now get the hell from my sight!" He turned abruptly from her as if she were the most despicable creature he had ever seen.

Sibana was speechless with surprise, her eyes wide as saucers as she opened her mouth to retort but she was interrupted by the door sliding open and the arrival of Sparky, Mom and Pops Racer, Inspector Detector, two of his men, and Kim Jugger who all rushed up to where Speed stood. 

"Speed, son, we came as soon as we heard," Mom Racer said as she embraced her middle son. "How's Trixie?"

"I wish I knew, Mom. She's in there with the doctor now and even though I'm her husband they won't let me in to see her." His voice was tinged with dread.

Pops clasped Speed's shoulder. "Take it easy, son. She'll be okay, I'm sure."

"I really hope so, Pops. The reptiles that took her gave her so much chloroform, she was out cold and barely breathing when we brought her in." Speed sighed as he began to pace.

Meanwhile, Sibana, remembering the loathing she saw in Speed's eyes toward her before rushed up to the tall, ramrod stiff form of Kim Jugger. Quickly deducing that she had lost any slight chance of having Speed, she threw herself at Kim in a heady embrace, who was quietly standing apart from the Racer family circle. She beseeched him with her wide blue eyes.

"Oh Kim, I'm so glad to see you! I have missed you so and I'm so sorry that I treated you so shabbily at the ball. Please forgive me!" Her eyes filled with crocodile tears as she sobbed loudly.

Kim glanced down at the woman plastered to him, his arms stiffly at his side and felt a mixture of disgust and pity. Whatever love or affection he had for her in the past evaporated as he regarded her with a sneer curling his full mouth, his amber eyes like cold chips of gold. He forcibly grasped her shoulders to push her away.

"Save the sniveling begging of my forgiveness, Sibana sweet. I have little use for it and even less for a woman who would participate in the kidnapping and attempted murder of an innocent woman."

"But Kim I--" Sibana cried but Kim held up his hand and Inspector Detector stepped forward to address the woman. At his motioning the two men that accompanied him grasped her arms, immobilizing her. She snorted in indignation.

"Inspector Detector I demand to know what is the meaning of this?"

"Lady Sibana, I regret to inform you that you're under arrest for being an accomplice in the kidnapping and attempted murder of Mrs. Speed Racer."

"Bah! What proof have you that I was involved in the unfortunate action against Mrs. Racer," she scoffed haughtily.

Inspector Detector replied evenly, "I had an eyewitness verify that he heard you and your cousin plotting to capture her earlier before the race began."

"Oh indeed? And who, pray tell, is this so-called eyewitness?" Sibana wanted to know, her heart sinking.

Inspector Detector opened his mouth to reply but Kim smiled coldly as he ran a mocking finger on her cheek. "I hear the prison life is a hard one, my sweet. Do make the best of it, as I am sure you will."

Sibana's eyes flew open incredulously, the realization dawning on her. She squealed in protest, drawing the attention of all there in the hospital waiting room as Detector and his men began to drag her away. She screamed at Speed.

"Speed! I did it all because I love you, Speed! I'll always love you, Speed!" Sibana's cries echoed as the police hauled her out of the hospital. 

Mom, Pops, and Sparky were sitting there, still astonished by what had transpired and what had been going on right under their noses. They all knew that women had constantly thrown themselves at Speed from his pre-teens but they had no clue how far some women would go to have the handsome coal haired racer. They were shocked by the revelation that this particular woman would go so far to have Trixie kidnapped to get Speed.

Speed shuddered in revulsion as he watched Detector take the woman away. "I wish I could feel sorry for her but she was involved in trying to take away Trixie, my reason for living. I just can't forgive that," he said in a hard voice. 

"Sibana's always been spoiled since she was a child," Kim remarked matter-of-factly. "Chief Zuma gave her everything. Now she's going to learn that she can't have everything she wants, nobody can."

Speed walked over to the swarthy racer and clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Kim. I know you loved her."

Kim grinned crookedly. "That's quite all right, my friend. As I told you before, I'll be fine. I'm actually quite relieved, I found out before I completely surrendered my heart. And who knows, maybe after a few years in prison, she'll be changed and a sweet side that I know she has will come out permanently."

"Hope springs eternal," Speed said philosophically as he turned and looked at the closed examining room door. He sighed and said impatiently, "How long are they gonna keep Trixie in there, I'm goin' crazy."

Mom came up to her son and grasped his shoulders to comfort him. She was debating whether or not to tell Speed about Trixie and the baby. But she found that she didn't have to because the examining room door swung open and a doctor stepped out.

"Mr. Racer?" he inquired as Speed rushed over to him.

"Yes, that's me. How's my wife?" Speed asked anxiously.

The doctor, a tall, gaunt man with piercing black eyes and a thick accent approached Speed with a smile. "She's completely awake now and the chloroform had no ill effect. Both mother and baby are fine."

__

Mother and baby? At those words Speed did a double take and grabbed the doctor's shoulders. "Wait a second, doctor. Did you say 'mother and baby'? Are you tellin' me that my wife is pregnant?"

The doctor blinked in amazement. "You mean you didn't know? I'm sorry but I thought you knew. Yes, your wife is eight weeks pregnant."

Speed stepped back with a dazed expression on his face as the news sunk in. _So that's why she's been acting so crazy and is so moody. My baby's havin' our baby. _He entreated the doctor "Can I see her now?"

"She's being transferred to a room to stay overnight for observation. You can see her in about twenty minutes," the doctor informed him as he turned and left. Everyone came over to the flabbergasted young racer to offer their reactions to the joyful news.

"Hey, Daddy, congratulations," Sparky clapped his best friend heartily on the back.

"And only three months married, that's my boy," Pops beamed proudly as Speed blushed profusely.

Mom Racer's cornflower blue eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh Speedy, it's so wonderful isn't it?" She had a wide smile through the tears and something about her manner caused a question to arise in Speed's mind.

He eyed his mother with mild suspicion, "Mom, why do I get the feeling that you've known all along? Why didn't you say something?"

Mom bit her lip. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Trixie said she would tell you before the race, I guess she forgot. Actually I was with her when the hotel doctor confirmed our suspicions the other day."

"And you never told me?" Pops admonished his wife. 

"I was sworn to secrecy," Mom said defensively. "I promised my daughter-in-law that I wouldn't say anything and I didn't." She stood there with her arms crossed, the Racer stubbornness in full force.

Speed decided to clear the tense atmosphere. He went to his mother and embraced her, kissing her cheek. "It's okay, Mom. I understand and I forgive you."

Mom smiled at her second born. "Thank you, Speedy."

"I forgive you too, honey," Pops added as he went over to wrap his wife in his large arm and kiss her. She rewarded him with a sweet smile, all ruffled feathers smoothed and misunderstandings forgotten.

Kim came over with a genuinely warm smile. "I'm very happy for you, my friend. You and Trixie have my sincere wishes and prayers for the future." He proffered his hand and he and Speed shook hands in friendship.

A nurse came out and addressed the group in the waiting room. "Mrs. Racer has been transferred to her room and she is asking for you. If you will all follow me, I will guide you to her room." She started down the hall.

"Let's go see Trixie," Speed said and he led the way as everyone followed.

****

NEXT---EPILOGUE—THE THRESHOLD OF A DREAM


	9. EPILOGUE THE THRESHOLD OF A DREAM

****

EPILOGUE—THE THRESHOLD OF A DREAM

Trixie was trying to sit up in the hospital bed slowly, still feeling a bit groggy from the chloroform but getting more alert and aware of her surroundings. She glanced about at the somewhat Spartan room with little more than bare necessities of the bed and a small night table, no décor other than some bland pale blue curtains on the window. Like any foreign hospital it felt strange, unfamiliar and a tad cold. When she had first come around in the examining room she was fearful, thinking that she was still in the captivity of the dank military bunker at the oasis at the mercy of the madman prince. But the kindly doctor and nurses calmed her down and reassured her that she and her unborn child were safe.

At the thought of the baby, Trixie placed her hand on her slightly rounded abdomen and began speaking softly. "Hey there, little one. We made it through and we're okay. And we will be just fine but now I need to tell your daddy about you. He's going to be very happy to know about you." _I hope _she added in her head.

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of several footsteps outside her door and then there was a knock on her door. 

"Come in," she called out as she settled herself back in the bed.

The door sprang open and the folks who were her family rushed in, led by the man who was her world, her husband Speed Racer. He sat on the bed and crushed her to him in a fierce embrace, cradling her head and holding it against his shoulder. 

"Thank God you're okay, Trix," he murmured against her hair. He was then irritated to be pulled away by Mom Racer who embraced her daughter-in-law energetically.

"Oh Trixie dear, we're all so glad you're all right. Both of you." She laid a hand on Trixie's belly in emphasis.

"Yeah," Pops echoed. "And we're just tickled by the news of our first grandchild being on the way." He beamed as Mom smiled lovingly, her eyes sparkling.

Sparky nodded, "Yep, Trix congratulations on the new Racer. We're all so happy." 

Everyone nodded, smiles evident on their collective visages but the father-to-be had stepped away and was staring out the window, deep in thought. His sudden reticence had not gone unnoticed by his wife, whose sharp eyes spotted him isolated from the joyful throng. His demeanor worried her, it was not like Speed to withdraw like that.

"Speed?" Trixie asked but he was in the midst of a mental self-examination and oblivious to the goings on.

__

A father. I'm going to be a father. I can't believe it and so soon. I wonder how it's going to be, having a baby around. And I wonder what it'll be, a little boy that I can teach everything about racing to or a little girl who'll have her mother's beautiful face and feisty spirit. Will I be a good dad, with my child looking up to me or will I make the same mistake as Pops, putting too high expectations on him and driving him away? I want to be a good father but will I be able to?

And Trixie—I know she's going to be the best mom. She always looked after Spritle, even when he would be a complete brat, he really looked up to her. She's gonna do a groovy job and I'm so glad she's my wife. But why didn't she tell me sooner? He realized he wanted an answer.

At that thought, Speed turned around and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everybody but I'd like some time alone with my wife if you don't mind."

Pops and Mom were surprised by the abrupt way their son addressed them but understood his need to talk privately with his wife so they obeyed the request and got up to leave.

"Good night, Trixie dear," Mom Racer said leaning down to kiss her daughter-in-law. She saw Trixie's concerned expression and whispered, "I'm sure he's thrilled about the baby so stop worrying." She got up and left with Pops and Sparky as Speed held the door open, ushering them out. He closed the door and took a chair to straddle by her bed regarding her strangely.

Trixie flashed a nervous smile that she didn't feel. From Speed's attitude something was definitely amiss. Perhaps he was angry about her not telling him about the baby sooner, but she would have told him before the race if….

they hadn't been fighting. 

Trixie watched her husband's veiled expression as he sat there studying her intently "Trixie, can I ask you something?" Speed inquired softly.

_Here it comes_ "Sure Speed."

"How long have you known you were pregnant?" His eyes bored into her, pinning her.

"I knew for sure yesterday. Your mother and I went to the hotel doctor and he did the test, confirming what I had been suspecting."

"And how long had you suspected that you were pregnant?" Speed probed gently.

Trixie shifted in the bed uncomfortably. "For about a month now," she replied, her eyes not meeting his.

Speed sighed as he got to his feet and pushed the chair aside. He stood before Trixie with his arms folded as his eyes never strayed from hers. "So why didn't you tell me?"

She bit her lip in trepidation and answered, "I didn't want to say anything till I knew for sure. I didn't want to worry you." She turned her head away with tears threatening to spill.

Speed uncrossed his arms and sat on the bed beside her. As always, Trixie's tears were his undoing and he enfolded his sobbing spouse in his arms. "Hush, baby. Don't cry. I just was surprised and a little disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner, that's all."

She pulled her head back and sniffled, "I was going to tell you before the race b-but we had that fight and I got upset. Then I ran into Omar and he offered to let me lay down in his suite. And you know the rest." 

Speed's eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled, "That dirty scum. I should've killed him and left his carcass in the desert for the buzzards to pick clean."

Trixie asked, "What happened to him?"

Her husband snorted in derision. "Who cares? For all I know he's in some room here till he's well enough to be convicted. And I hope that they throw away the key," he added vehemently.

Trixie shuddered at the thought of what Omar had wanted to do with her. She buried her head in Speed's shoulder. "I was so scared, I didn't think he could be so insane when I ran into him before the race, I never should have gone with his men."

Speed took a Kleenex from a box and dabbed at her wet cheeks. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry I upset you and made you run away. I just wanted to keep you safe and I ended up putting you in grave danger. Please forgive me." He crushed Trixie to him, holding her as if she were about to be spirited away by some unseen malevolent force.

Trixie snaked her arms around him and whispered, "I know, Speed. Don't beat yourself up over it, please. You came and rescued me as usual, saving my life and the life of our baby." She pulled away to look deep into his ocean eyes. "So are you okay with this?"

Speed gazed back into her unsure sea-green eyes. He smiled a sweet warm smile with all the love he possessed for her radiating like the summer sun. "Okay? I'm better then okay with it, I'm absolutely thrilled."

Trixie spoke hesitatingly, "You're not upset? I mean, we've only been married a short time and having a baby's a big adjustment. I mean, we're just getting used to living together everyday."

Speed noticed her hesitation and asked, "Hey, are you okay with this?"

She became nonplussed. "Of course I'm okay with it. I just remember you saying you wanted to wait to start a family." 

Speed pushed a stray hair from her eyes. "Listen, sweetheart. Remember when we had this conversation. I told you before that we would handle anything together. We're a team, Trix, and we'll handle this like we've handled everything for the past three years, like a team, working together. Like we did in Egypt, Hong Kong, the Amazon, etcetera."

Trixie sighed in relief. "Yeah, we'll do this together like we do everything." She moved to bring her lips to his and Speed needed no further encouragement. His arms locked around her as his mouth communicated to her without words, tasting and savoring her sweetness.

Finally they drew apart, forehead to forehead gazing deeply into each other's eyes and simultaneously said the same thing in a state of awe at a dream coming true . . . 

"A baby."

****

END


End file.
